When You Least Expect It
by Aprilqueen84
Summary: Killian and Emma had been wanting to start a family for a while, but had not had an luck. Soon they would learn that the best things happen when you least expect it. Except not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

When You Least Expect It

Chapter 1 "The Talk"

Emma didn't think when she woke up this morning that she would be doing this. Standing in the sheriff's station bathroom, staring at a pregnancy test while her husband went to get them lunch. Her and Killian have been married for three years, since the eve of the defect of the Black Fairy. After two years of marriage they had decided to start trying for a baby, but so far they were not having any luck. They had tried everything, different positions, taking her temperature, and tracking her ovulation cycle, but nothing.

Emma was broken out of her thoughts by the alarm on her phone going off. Taking a deep breath and looking down at the test that was on the ledge of the sink, "Not Pregnant,"it read. She just stared down at it until tiny droplets of water fell onto her hands. Realizing that she had been crying, Emma quickly raised her hands to wipe her face of tears. "Damn it" she whispered to the empty room, not wanting Killian to come back and see her like this.

Suddenly she hears the stations front door close and Killian's voice call out, "Swan I'm back!" She quickly washed and dried her face. Walking out into the main room, she is greeted with her husband unpacking their lunch. "I come bearing grilled cheese and onion rings." he paused looking up and upon seeing her face his smile falters "Swan, what's wrong?"

Emma internally winced, forgetting some times that she was an open book to him. "Nothing's wrong Killian," trying to convince him that she was fine, but by the look on his face she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Not wanting to lie to him, but also not wanting to get into it here she just said 'I promise to tell you later at home ok?" He gave her a reluctant nod, and they both sat down to eat their lunch. For the rest of the afternoon Emma could feel the tension between them and hated herself for being the cause of it.

On the short quiet drive home, all Emma could think about is the conversation that she and Killian were going to have. She was glad that Henry was staying at Regina's this weekend so he overhear them. When they got home, they got out of the car and silently walked up the walkway and into the house. They turned to face each other as soon as the door was closed, staring at one another for a few seconds Emma blurted out "I took a pregnancy test at work today." Killian's eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to reply, but Emma just continued "It was when you went to go get lunch, but it was another negative one."

When she finished, it was silent between them again before Killian finally spoke. " Why didn't you tell me you were going to take it, love?" the hurt evident on his face. Emma hated that she put that look on his face, knowing that she didn't have a good reason for keeping it a secret. 

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Because I was hoping this this would be different and that I could surprise you," as she spoke tears started to well up in her eyes. "I just wanted this time to be different Killian," and with that every false test, every disappointment crashed onto Emma and she broke, her body wracked with sobs.

Killian immediately rushed forward and took her into his arms, whispering soothing words into her hair as she cried. He moved them to the couch, sitting them down Killian gently rocked her until her sobs subsided. Pulling back he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "My love, you shouldn't have had to do that by yourself, when we started this I promised you I would be there with you every step of the way."

Emma who was calm now responded " I know, I know and I'm sorry I was just hoping to spare you the pain of another disappointment." She stood up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Staring at the pictures along the mantle, their wedding photos, pictures of her, Killian, and Henry, but the last one is the one that really caught her eye. It was from last years New Years Eve party at Granny's. She was sitting in Killian's lap, one arm lopped around his neck her head tipped back in obvious laughter at something Killian had said.

Emma remembers that night fondly, because it was the next day that they decided to start trying for a baby. She heard Killian come up behind her, placing his hand and hook on her arms. Turing to face him, Emma says "Maybe we need to take a step back Killian."

He dropped his arms to his side and stepped back, "What do you mean, love?" he asked confused.

Emma moved back to the couch sitting down before saying, "From having a baby," she said eyes avoiding his gaze.

"You want to stop trying to have a child?" Killian asked as he moved to sit next to her. "Emma I don't understand," he trailed off trying to find the right words, not knowing where his wife's sudden change of heart was coming from.

Emma looked up at him and saw the conflicting emotions dance across his face. Placing her hand on his cheek she was quick to ease his worry, "No! I still want to have a baby with you Killian, I just mean maybe not be so obsessive about it,"

"How do you mean love? Killain asked, sensing Emma needed to get this out.

"I mean when was the last time we had sex?" Emma asked bluntly. Killian's eyebrows rose high into his hairline in surprise, "and I mean sex that wasn't planned down to the exact minute because I was ovulating." She said as she stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of him, "Or when was the last time we had a conversation that didn't involve tips and techniques about how to get pregnant." She stopped to face him tears once again filling her eyes. "I feel like we have stopped being _us_."

Killian stood from the couch and walked over to her, placing his hand and hook on her arms. "How long have you felt like this love?"

Emma let out a sigh, trying to pinpoint exactly when these feelings started. She shrugged "I don't know I guess it's been building up inside of me for a while now and every time we got bad news it would just keep growing," She paused looking up at him before continuing "I also saw how it's been affecting you Kilian, trying so hard to be strong for me at the expense of your own feelings and after today well it's just been to much."

Killian had been quiet while listening to his wife. He knew that Emma had started to feel despondent over the fact that they hadn't had any luck with getting pregnant, but he hadn't realized how deep it went. "Oh Emma, I am so sorry," he says to her.

Emma looks up at him in confusion, "What do you have to be sorry for Killian?"

He sighed, stepping away from her and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Because Swan I'm your husband, and I am suppose to know when you need me, and the thought of you dealing with all of that by yourself," he stopped looking at her with a look of sadness "I feel like I have failed you love."

Emma rushed forward, cupping his face in her hands. "No! Killian you have not failed me, if any one has failed some one it's me. I kept my feelings bottled up to spare you and that wasn't fair to you or me. So if anyone is sorry it's me." She leaned forward to press her forehead to his, "I am so sorry Killian."

They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity. Finally pulling back from one another, Killian was the first one to speak " Emma please darling don't ever think you have to spare my feelings when you are suffering, we are partners love, we're in this together." He raised her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I know, I guess sometimes I still revert back to how I used to handle things, by myself." Emma was quiet then she said "Your not upset are you Killian?"

Killian looked at her perplexed, "Whatever for Swan?"

"About wanting to take a step back from trying to have a baby for a little while?" Emma asked nervously. " I didn't even think if you would be ok with that."

"Emma I could never be angry with you over something that was upsetting you, if you want to slow down and take a break from everything I am fine with that." Killain told her reassuringly.

Emma was still unsure, "Killian I need to know that you really are ok with this, I don't think I could take it if you somehow resented me for it." She confessed wringing her hands in front of her in distress.

Killian gently took her hands in his own to still them. "Swan, never in a million years would I ever resent you for anything, and like you said we're not going to stop trying to have a baby, just taking a step back for a bit." He tells her calmly.

Emma nodded her head, leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head on his chest. Killian wrap his own arms around her holding her gently, rocking her back and forth. She lifted her head off his chest, leaning back she looked up at him, "I love you so much."

Killian gave her a brilliant smile and replied, "I love you too Swan," leaning forward to place a gentle and loving kiss to her lips. Pulling back he says "Come now love let's go to bed, it's been a long day." She nods her head in agreement and they head upstairs to get ready for bed. As they lay in bed holding each other close, they knew that whatever happens in the future they will get through it together.

Across town a figure lay sleeping, they suddenly bolted upright in bed, unsure of what caused them to wake up. Throwing the covers back, they crossed over to the open window. Staring up at the stars intently for a few minutes, not quite believing what they were seeing. A smile formed on their face, it was time.


	2. The Call

Chapter 2: "The Call"

Killian was sitting at his desk at the station finishing up some paperwork before he had to meet Emma for lunch at Granny's. It had been a few weeks since the conversation in their living room, he would be lying if at first he wasn't hurt by Emma's confession. Except when he learned how much his wife was hurting he vowed to do everything in his power to fix it. He realized that Emma had been right, they had stopped being them and had become like strangers to each other. Since that night they had spent time reconnecting with each other as a married couple.

He looked up from the report he was finishing to the clock, seeing that it was almost one. Standing up, he put on his jacket, walked over to the front of the station and turned the lights off. He stepped outside into the crisp autumn afternoon, he turned to lock the door then started walking in the direction of Granny's. As he's walking he starts thinking about the upcoming weekend and their plans to take the Jolly Roger out. He still needed to do some more prepping to the old girl, but he was sure with Henry's help it will get done in no time.

Rounding the corner he spots Emma sitting at one the diners outside tables. When she caught sight of him a beautiful smile formed on her face. Sometimes even after all these years he still can't believe that she is actually his wife, that she saw the good in this old pirate and gave him a chance. When he reaches her side they both leaned forward at the same time to meet for a loving kiss. "Hello love," he greets her as they pulled apart, she grins up at him and they both head inside.

"How has everything been at the station today?" Emma asked after they were seated and their orders taken.

"It's been fine love, I had a call about a dispute between two fisherman at the docks this morning, but it was nothing major," he informs her. Reaching across the table to take her hand in his, "What about you darling, how has your morning been?" He asked just as the waitress brought their food.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, swallowing the fry that she had been eating before replying "It's been ok, my mom came to have coffee earlier." She didn't need to say anything further, ever since Emma had told Snow about their decision to stop actively trying to have a baby things have been tense between the two. Sensing his concern she was quick to ease his worry, "Killian it's fine we actually talked and cleared the air about everything." He nodded his head in acceptance and they both started to eat their lunch, talking about going home and spending the rest of the afternoon together.

After they had finished and were waiting at the front counter to pay their bill, Emma's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it from her back pocket and answered it. "Hello," she listened to the person who was on the other end for a minute. Looking up a him she pointed to the door indicated that she was going to step outside to talk. He nodded his head, he watched her walk to the door talking to the person on the other end.

When he finished paying and went outside to join Emma, seeing that she had ending her phone call. "Everything ok Swan, who was on the phone?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "It was Blue, she says that there have been some trouble over at the convent lately and she wanted to see me about it." She continued by saying, "It sounds pretty urgent, do you mind if we swing by there?"

"Of course not love, I don't mind at all," he smiled at her. As they were headed towards the convent Killian grew wary, his past with the fairies has been questionable at best. He knows that he was being controlled by the Crocodile when he used the Apprentice's hat on them, but he was still the last person they saw when they were sucked in. Since then he kept his distance from the fairies and Blue, interacting with them only when necessary.

When they pulled up in front of the convent, Emma turned off the car then turned to him, "Do you want to come in with me?"

He gave her a small smile and a shake of his head, "No Swan ,you go ahead, I'll wait here for you."

She tilted her head, knowing he was hiding something, "Are you sure Killian? I don't know how long I'll be talking with Blue."

"Aye, I'm sure love. I'm not exactly Blue's favorite person, so I think it's best if I stay here." He said with his head down.

Emma reached over to place a hand on his leg. "Killian please don't tell me you still blame yourself for what happened to the fairies, that a long time ago." She moved her hand to his cheek and turned his face toward her. "It was not your fault, you had your heart taken and were being controlled by Gold you didn't have a choice and I will keep telling you that until you believe it."

He gave her a sad smile, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "Aye, I know love, maybe one day I'll get there."

She gives a tiny shake of her head and leans forward to give him a she pulled away, she didn't say anything as she opened the car door and stepped outside. Before she closed the door she bent down to look at him, giving him a look of understanding and said "I love you," before shutting the door and heading up the walkway.

As she made her way up to the front door of the convent, Emma was still going over in her head what just happened with Killian. She didn't think after all these years he still held himself responsible for what happened to Blue and the fairies. She has always tried to be sensitive to Killian about his past, he had lived for hundreds of years and she knows he's done some terrible things, but he is not that man anymore.

Now that she thinks back on it, the few times they have had to deal with the fairies, KIllian did always make himself scarce.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Emma reached for the door knob only to have her hand met with a barrier of magic. "What the hell?" she said reaching he hand out again, gently testing the barrier, feeling that it stretched all around the building itself. Suddenly the door to the convent flew open and there stood Blue, fairy wand out in front of her, ready to strike. Emma's hands instinctively raised in front of her in defense, "Blue, it's me Emma!"

Blue lowered her wand in alarm, "Oh! Emma I am so sorry, one of the fairies said that there was someone testing the wards out and I thought," she stopped suddenly taking a step back away from the door and flicking her wand, making a hole in the barrier. "Please come in, I think it's best if we talk inside.

Emma was unsure as she looked back in the direction of the car where Killian was waiting for her before stepping through the opening and into the foyer of the convent. As she turned around she watched Blue raise her wand to put the wards back into place. "Blue what is going on? When we talked on the phone you never mentioned anything about you having a protection spell around the place," she said slightly annoyed.

Blue turned to face her, Emma could tell she was nervous and flustered. She could never remember ever seeing Blue like this, she always seemed so stoic, poised and also a little stuck up. So something must be really wrong if she is so distressed, "I'm sorry again Emma, something happened in the short time we talked and I felt it best to be prepared."

Emma was still confused. "Be prepared for what, what is happening here?" She asked exasperated.

"Let's go into the sitting room, and I'll explain everything." Blue stared walking down the hallway, while Emma followed behind her,as they were walking several children passed by them. When the blimp from The Land of Untold Stories came to Storybrooke there were quite a allot of displaced children, the only place to house them was the convent. Many of them had found families but there were still some that hadn't.

When they reached the sitting room, Emma took a seat on one of the loves seat's while Blue sat in the armchair next to her. "So the reason I called you is that for the last few weeks we have had several incident's happen," she said in a rush.

"What sort of incident's?" Emma asked.

Blue looked uncomfortable almost like she didn't want to be telling Emma any of this. "Well at first it was just objects going missing, little trinkets belonging to the other fairies, of course we thought it was one of the children, but a search turned up nothing." She continued, "Then things started disappearing form our spell room, ingredients, instruments and that's when we started worrying, we tried to do a tracking spell to see if we could find the person who took them but no luck," She paused almost hesitating on what to say next, she took a deep breath. " Then today we had an accident." She said refusing to meet Emma's eyes.

Emma's eyes grew wide, "An accident, what sort of an accident?"

Blue sighed, "Sister Faye was attacked today, right after I got off the phone with you," she confessed.

Emma taken aback asked, "Attacked! It she ok? Is that the reason for the protection spell?"

"Yes, when we realized that the culprit was someone not inside the convent itself, I felt that we needed outside help." Blue explained , "Then today as Faye was doing her lunchtime rounds she came across the thief in the courtyard, she startled the thief and that's when they hit her with stun spell."

Emma was shocked by all that she had heard. "Do you have any idea who it was, did Faye get a good look at the person who didi it"

Blue shook her head, "No Faye said her assailant was wearing a hood and, she didn't see their face."

"Right," Emma stood from the couch, pulling her phone out of her back pocket to text Killian to meet her by the front door. "Blue I am going to need you to make another opening in the barrier,"she said typing on her phone.

"Why?" Blue asked confused.

"I need you to let Killlian in, he's been outside waiting in the car for me," Emma explained to her.

"Oh! I wasn't aware that he came with you," Blue said almost sounding displeased.

Emma head snapped up from her phone upon hearing Blue's tone when she mentioned Killian. "We were finished having lunch together when you called me so we came straight over," she paused watching Blue's face contort slightly in disapproval . "Plus he is my Deputy, so I'm going to need his help if you want me to investigate what happened here." She finished, her tone hard and giving no room for argument.

Blue blinked her eyes in shocked, like she wasn't used to people speaking to her like that, "Of course, I'll send one of the fairies out to get him and bring him in." She turns to walk out of the room.

Emma watched Blue leave, not knowing what to think about her reaction to Killian being with her. Could Killian have been right about Blue's feelings toward him and she just hadn't seen it. Promising to get to the bottom of that later, right now she had a job to do. Looking down at her phone she saw that Killian still hadn't replied back to her, she was about to type out another message when a voice called out to her "Hello."

Emma looked up to see a little girl standing in the archway of the sitting room. She had dark wavy hair that reached the middle of her back, light blue eyes, and a sweet round face. She looked to be around 8 or 9 years old at the most and she was wearing a pale blue dress with ballet flats, also in her arms she was holding a large sketch book. "Hello there, what's your name?'

The girl smiled sweetly up at Emma, "My name is Amelia."

Elsewhere a figure burst into an empty room, anger and frustration clear on their face. That damn fairy ruined everything, they had been so close in getting the final ingredient they needed. Now it was impossible because of that damn protection spell around the convent, and there was just no way they could get past fairy magic. It's fine though they could be patient, soon they will have their prize and nothing and no one will get in their way


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3:

The Meeting

Emma stared at Amelia, she found herself immediately intrigued by this little girl. She walked over to her and squats down in front of her smiling, "Hello Amelia my name is Emma,"she introduces herself. "What are you doing in here huh, shouldn't you be with the other kids?" She asks Amelia, watching the smile that had previously been on her face drop.

"The other kids don't like me very much, they think that I'm weird." She said shrugging her shoulders, eyes downcast to the floor.

Emma didn't have any response for that, she knew first hand how mean kids could be if they thought you were different. Finding herself wanting to take Amelia's mind off of those unpleasant thoughts, she motions to the sketch book in her arms, "What do you have there?" She asked.

Amelia's looked up at Emma before saying, "My drawings," she paused "Do you want to see them."

Emma knew that she had to meet Killian by the front door, but Amelia was looking at her with such a hopeful expression on her face that she couldn't say no. "Of course! I would love to see them, I bet they are wonderful." Amelia's entire face lit up as she rushes forward to one of the couches, sitting down and putting her sketch book in her lap.

Emma smiled as she stood up, walking over to take a seat next to Amelia, she looks up at Emma asking "Ready?" Emma nodded her and Amelia open's the book and begins to show her the drawings.

##

Killian sat in the bug, tapping his hook against his leg in boredom, he couldn't imagine what was taking Emma so long with Blue. Reaching into his back pocket for his phone he pulled it out to text Emma, only to realize that it was dead, "Bloody Hell" he exclaimed. Tossing it onto the driver's side seat, he was just about to go see what has became of Emma when a knock on his window startles him.

He jumps in his seat, turning his head to see a dark haired young women peering at him. He rolls the window down, she dressed in a long sleeved blue cardigan and a long gray skirt, he immediately recognizing her as one of the fairies. "Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

The fairy smiled brightly at him " Hi, Deputy Jones! I was sent out to get you because the sheriff needs you," she said rapidly.

Killain was out of the car in a second at the mention of his wife. "Emma! Is she ok?" he asks worriedly.

The fairy blinked up at his in surprise, "What? Oh no! She's fine, she just told Blue that you needed to be let into the convent right away," she explained. "Shall we?" and with that she turns to walk in the direction of the convent.

Killian followed behind her, wondering what the hell is going on. "Excuse me lass, but what exactly is happening here, why do I have to be let in" he asked rather impatiently.

She stops and turns to him, "One of my sister's was attacked today after we have had a string of thefts, so Blue put a protection spell around the convent, nobody is allowed in unless she says so" she turned to continue up the walk way calling back to him "Oh! and my name is Silver."

When they reached the top of the stairs Silver walked forward toward the door, Killian thinking nothing of it moved to follow her. Only he had forgotten about the protection spell Silver told him about and was pushed back by it. "Damn" he muttered, Silver turns to him giving him a look that said "Sorry" before heading inside. A few minutes later the door opened and out stepped Blue looking anxious and on edge, Killian shifted back and forth on his feet, "Lady Blue" he greeted her with a nod of his head.

Blue stared at him, nervously fiddling with her wand that was in her hand "Hook" she says in return. She raised her wand in front of her and he could see the moment the magic parted, creating a hole in it for him the walk through. "If you'll follow me," she said tersely before turning and walking back inside.

Killian followed Blue, stepping through the opening and entering the convent. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but Emma requested that you be brought in to assist her," Blue tells him stiffly. Before she could continue another fairy interrupted them, whispering something in Blue's ear. Killian watched Blue's eyes widen, she turned to the other women, "What?" she responded alarmed. Turning back to KIllian she says, "If you will excuse me, something unexpected has come up, Emma is waiting down the hall in the sitting room." Without another word she turned and walked in the other direction.

Killian shook his head at being dismissed and turned down the hallway. Walking down the hall, several fairies walk pass him, all sending him friendly smiles and polite nods of their heads. In fact no one seems to be bothered by his presence, maybe he was mistaken in the way they see him. When he reached the sitting room, he stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Emma was sitting on one of the couches and next to her was a little girl with dark hair and they two of them were looking at a book that was in in between them. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but judging by the smiles on their faces it was something wonderful. "Emma love," he calls out gently, watching as both of their heads pop up to look in his direction, Emma smiled at him while the little lass stared up at him with wide eyes.

Emma looked up at her husband, "Killian, I'm so sorry I thought Blue would come get me when she she let you in."

Killian smiled at her, walking toward her, "Blue had something unexpected come up, so she me to wait with you in here, but never mind that," he stops in front them and crouches down, "Who is your friend here Swan?" turning his attention to the little girl.

Emma looked to Killian then down to Amelia who was staring at Killian with fascination. "Killian this is Amelia, she has been showing me her drawings while I waited for you, Amelia this is my husband Killian," she introduced them

Killian stood back up, "Lady Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet up," he says reaching for her hand and bowing over it like a true gentleman.

Amelia let out a tiny giggle and gave him a bright smile, "Hi," she said.

Emma smiled, shaking her head at her husband and his ability to charm even the smallest of females. Turning to Amelia she says to her, "Hey why do you want to show Killian your drawings, I know he would love them."

Amelia looked up to Emma and then over to Killian, looking a bit unsure with that suggestion, "Do you want to?" she asks him.

Killian saw the look of uncertainty cross Amelia's face, he finds himself wanting to do everything he can to make her smile again. "It would be my honor, if you would show me your drawings," he tells her, coming to sit next to her on the couch.

Amelia's whole face lit up with joy and Killian felt his heart constrict at the sight. She reaches over to grab the book that was between her and Emma she puts it down in his lap, he looks down to see a simple yet impressive drawing of a sailboat at sunset. She had captured it beautifully, the way the sun was setting behind the horizon and reflecting off the water, and it was like you could actually feel the little sailboat move across the water, "This is fantastic lass, you are a very talented little lady," he compliments her. He looks up and him and Emma lock eyes with each other silently agreeing to wanting to spend more time with her.

Killian turned down to Amelia,"May I see more more of them?" he asked her. Amelia nodded her head enthusiastically, turning the page to the next drawing. It was a drawing of flowers on a bush outside of a window, on the next page was a beautiful red cardinal sitting on a tree branch. Each drawing she showed him she would tell him a little story behind each one. "Amelia these are all so beautiful," Killian praised her.

"Thank you." Amelia answered with a beaming smile on her face.

Emma smiled watching them together, she was amazed at how comfortable Amelia was with them. She remembers when she was in the system how hard it was to really trust people you just met. She finds herself wanting to know all about her, where she came from, what happened to her parents, just everything.

She's about to start asking when Blue comes rushing in looking flustered, coming up behind her was a petite blonde fairy. "I am so sorry to have kept you both waiting, but in seems we have a missing," she stops when she sees the three of them sitting together. She had a look of shock on he face, "Oh! Well it seems she wasn't missing at all." Emma looked down to see Amelia had a sheepish expression on her face, "Amelia," Blue said "You gave us all a scare, you know you can't wander off from the group."

Amelia stood from the couch with Emma and Killian following suit. "I'm sorry Mother Blue, I didn't mean to scare anyone, it's just that the other kids don't like me and I wanted to find somewhere quiet to draw." She paused clutching her drawing book tight to her, "Then I meet Emma and Killian and they are really nice and they wanted to look at my drawings."

Emma and KIllian looked at each other and smiled before glancing down at Amelia, she was smiling up at them with happiness. A throat being cleared broke the moment between them, "Yes, well I think it's time for you to go back with Sister Mara to the common rooms," Blue said impatiently raising her hand to beckon Amelia over.

Amelia started walking over to Blue but stopped half way, turning back to Emma and Killian she rushed over to them. She opened up her sketch book and tore out a page and handed it out for them, "For You."

They both reached out at the same time to take it, when they looked down at the page they saw it was the drawing of the sailboat at sunset. Killian spoke first, "Oh! Amelia are you sure?" She nodded he head at him, "Very well then lass thank you, we love it."

"Yes, thank you so much Amelia," Emma said.

Amelia smiled at them, turned and walked back over to Blue and Sister Mara. The other fairy gently took her by the shoulders and guided her out of the room. Before Emma and Killian lost sight of her, she waved goodbye to them, they waved at her in return before she was out of sight.

They stood there staring down at the drawing, both having this feeling of sadness now that Amelia was gone. Not quite sure what it meant and not knowing that the other was feeling the same way, decided to keep it to themselves for the time being. "Excuse me," said Blue breaking them out of their thoughts.

Emma snapped her head up at Blue, "Sorry, um..yes about the attacks, would it be possible to speak with Faye about what happened?"

"Yes, of course, if you'll follow me," Blue turns to leave the room.

Emma goes to follow her, but stops when she notices Killian not following. "Killian, are you coming?"

Killian had found himself drawn back to Amelia's drawing and was startled when heard Emma's voice, lifting his head up, he saw her staring at him, "Sorry Swan of course I'm coming." He rolls up the drawing and put it inside his jacket before moving to her side and takes her hand in his, "Shall we love?" She smiles up at him and they go to follow Blue.

The figure stood staring into a large bowl that was sitting on the table, they might not be able to breach the convent, but they could look into it. Displeasure flashed across their face, this isn't what was suppose to happen. They slammed their hands down on the table, they have to find their way inside before it was to late and her prize was lost forever to the Savior and her True Love.


	4. The Mystery

Chapter 4 : The Mystery

Emma and Killian walked down the hall to meet Blue in front of a set of double doors, "Faye's room is right through here." She opened the doors and ushered them inside, when they stepped into the room they saw Faye sitting up in bed. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a low braid, she was very pale clearly still recovering from her attack. Blue stepped forward "Hello Faye, The Sheriff and Deputy would like to ask you some questions about what happened today."

Emma came forward to interject, "Only if you feel up to it, if not we can come back later." She stopped beside the bed, getting a better look at the young women she was very nervous, wringing her hands in her lap and her eyes kept flickering between her and Blue. She gently placed a hand on Faye's arm, "Hey it's ok, we know you have been through allot today."

Faye's eyes locked with Emma's and she instantly relaxed, "No, it's ok I want to help in any way that I can." She was soft spoken and shy but you could tell she was determined.

Emma smiled at her. "Ok, just tell us everything that happened."

Faye tells them that while she was walking the grounds after lunch to make sure all the children were back inside, she rounded the corner and saw a person standing by the rear entrance. She continued by saying that she thought at first it was one of the older children lagging behind, but when she got a good look at them and realized it was an adult and they were wearing a long cloak. She then called out to them asking who they were and what they were they doing there. She saw them stiffen and when she got closer they turned and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and hitting the side of the building.

When she was finished, Killian stepped forward and calmly asked "Was there anything else you remember, do you know if the person was male or female?"

"It was a woman, she had red curly hair, I caught a glimpse of it as she turned." Faye answered.

"Nothing else, they didn't say anything to you?" He asked further.

Faye was about to answer him when Blue interrupts, "Do you really think all these questions are necessary?" She harshly said clearly annoyed at Killian for his line of questioning.

Emma fixed her with a piercing look, "He's only trying to help find whoever did this to her, isn't that why you called us in the first place?" She fired back, getting tired of her attitude towards her husband.

"Of course, I just mean like you said Faye's been through allot and I don't want anyone to overwhelm her." Blue stated her eyes flickering over to Killian as she spoke.

Emma caught the look and was about to go off on her when she felt Killian's hand on her shoulder, his touch instantly calming her. "Lady Blue, I understand that you are just looking out for you fellow sister and that while that is a very honorable,' He paused before continuing, "but we also need to be sure we know everything we can about what this intruder was looking for." Killian said his tone calm but firm.

Emma recognized it as his no nonsense Captain's tone. She watched as Blue's eyes grew wider and wider as he spoke, she probably wasn't use to people speaking to her that way. She turned back to Faye, "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry I wish I did, it all happened so fast," she said regretfully

"It's quite alright lass, we are just glad that you are alright." Killian gave her a kind smile.

"We should probably let you get some rest." Blue said and ushered Emma and Killian out of the room.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Emma turned to Blue, "Do you think that you could get a list of everything that the intruder took?"

"Why would you need that," Blue frowned.

"If we saw what they have taken, maybe we can figure out what they were after, see if there is a pattern," Emma explained.

Emma saw a look of reluctance cross her face, almost as if she doesn't want to know what was taken. Just as she was sure Blue was going to refuse, she relented "Very well, I'll get the list together and make sure you get it." She looked down at her watch checking the time, "but right now it's almost dinner time and I have to help with the children." They were clearly being dismissed, she walked them to the front door and promised to get the list to them as soon as possible and the three of them said their goodbyes.

When they made it back to the car Emma checked her phone, she was surprised that it was so late. Henry would be over soon to start his week with them and she wants to get dinner ready before he got home. Once they were in the car and driving back into town, Killian turned to Emma "Well we didn't need your superpower to tell that Blue was hiding something love."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, "For sure, what I don't understand is if Blue didn't want us to look into this, why call us in the first place?"

"I don't know Swan, and if you want to get technical she called you, she wasn't too pleased with my presence there today."

"Don't get me started, if you hadn't of stopped me I don't think I could have been held responsible for what I would have said or did," Emma said in a huff. "It's just I don't get it nobody else was even remotely bothered by you being there."

"I haven't a clue Swan, maybe she holds more of a grudge against me for what happened to the fairies." Killian suggested.

"That's bullshit Killian! That wasn't your fault, Gold had your heart and you spent six weeks agonizing over trying to find a way to get them out of that hat." Emma pulled up in front of their house and roughly puts the car into park.

Killian could she her hands clenching the steering wheel in a vice grip, tension rolling off of her in waves. He reached over and took one of her hands in his, "Emma darling relax, it doesn't matter what she thinks about me, I don't need her approval or validation about anything." He bought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss to the back of it, "you believe in me my daring and that's all that matters."

Emma smiled sweetly at him and leaned over to kiss him passionately. After a minute they pulled back from each other and Emma said, "Ok, you sweet talker you, we are going to have a very hungry teenager on our hands soon, so we should get dinner started." He gave her a wink as they exited the car and made their way up the walkway and into the house.

When they got inside Emma took her jacket off and hung it up before heading to the kitchen. Killian shrugged off his own jacket, as he was hanging it up a piece of paper fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up, unraveling it saw that it was the drawing that Amelia had given to them. Staring down at it, he felt a warmth spread through him at the memory of her and the time they spent with her today.

Emma was putting the chicken in the oven when she heard Killian enter the kitchen, "Hey babe, could you set the table for me please?" When he didn't answer she looked over to him, she saw him staring down at a piece of paper. "Killian, what do you got there?" she asked walking over to him. He shows her the paper, she felt affection surge though her at the sight of Amelia's drawing.

"She is a very special girl, isn't she love?" Killian asked

"She is, I remember being in the system and how hard it was to trust strangers, so I was amazed at how quickly she took to us," Emma said fondly.

Killian looked down at her, "Swan did you feel,"

The sound of the front door opening and closing interrupting what he was going to say, "Mom, Killian I'm home!" Henry called from the living room, "Where are you guys, I'm starving."

Emma and Killian chuckled at each other, "We're in the kitchen kid," Emma called out to him. "Go wash up, dinner will be done soon." Killian folded the drawing back up and put it in his back pocket and walking over to the cabinet to get the dishes while Emma went to check the food in the oven.

When Henry came into the kitchen, Emma was taking the chicken out of the oven and Killian was just finishing setting up the table. "Wow! Mom something smells awesome, what are we having?" He went over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

Emma looked up at him with a smile, still amazed that he was taller then her. She always wondered whatever happened to that little ten year old boy that found her in Boston six year ago."It's Chicken Parmesan, so if you could help take the salad to the table then we can eat."

The three of them sat down to eat catching up a little bit from the past week since he's been at Regina's, although really not a day goes by that they don't text each other. "Are you ready for your math final tomorrow lad?" Killian inquired, he had been helping Henry study for it for the past couple of weeks and was wondering how his mindset was and how prepared he felt.

Henry nodded his head, "Yeah! I feel great about it, thanks for helping me get ready for it Killian."

"Of course my boy, I know you are going to do great on it," Killian smiled at Henry, always amazed that he was this wonderful young man's step father. "Henry the Jolly still needs some preparations for our voyage this weekend, so how about tomorrow after school we head down to the docks?"

A giant smile broke out across Henry's face, "Awesome! I can't wait for this weekend, Killian do you think I can practice sailing The Jolly a bit more?"

Emma and Killian smiled at each other, "Actually kid, Killian and I have been talking about it and we think your ready to man The Jolly by yourself." Emma watched Henry's eyes widen in shock.

"Seriously," he turned to Killian.

"Aye lad, you are more then ready, there isn't anyone else I would trust more than you with The Jolly," Killian said with affection.

Henry stands up from the table and walks around it, Killian also rose and the two embraced. When they pulled away Henry was genuinely touched, "Thank you so much, it means allot to me that you trust me to sail The Jolly."

Killian gently grasped his step-son's shoulder, You are very welcome Henry, now how about we finish diner and we can talk all about it."

They both sat down and the three of them spent the rest of dinner talking about where they wanted to go this weekend. Emma watched her two men chatting away about every nautical term known to man. She really didn't know much about what they were talking about but she didn't mind one bit.

After dinner was done and the dishes washed and put away, Henry went up to his room to finish up some homework while Emma and Killian settled on the couch with a night cap. Emma rested her head on her husbands shoulder, "Henry was really excited about the news Killian," she said interlacing their hands together. "I'm really glad that you two have his special connection over sailing."

"Aye me too love, he's an amazing young man and I'm glad that he has enjoys learning about it as much as I have enjoyed teaching him." They both were both quiet for a while until Killian heard the sound of Emma's heavy breathing a her hand falling limb from his. Looking down he realized she had fallen asleep, chucking quietly to himself he shifted from the couch. He bent down and lifted Emma into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. After he got both of them ready for bed, Killian lay in bed once again marveling at the life that he has now, an amazing wife and a fantastic step-son, he really didn't know how life could get any better.

Amelia jolted up in bed breathing heavily, she could sense her. Getting up from bed she went to her window and opened it. Staring out she raised her hand to the sky and closed her eyes in concentration. When all of a sudden a pulse of energy emitted from her hands and into the sky and a sound like a door shutting could be heard. Amelia opened her eyes and said, "You can't come in," as she stepped back to shut the window, she could faintly hear the angry screech of the would be intruder. When she was back in bed she lay there knowing that she would never stop trying to get her.

The end!


	5. The Calm

Two days later on a beautiful Saturday morning, the three of them were on their way to the docks to begin their voyage. As soon as Emma pulled into the lot, Henry was out of the Bug before it was even in park. "Someone's excited," Emma chuckled as she and Killian got out of car.

"Aye love, it's not everyday that a young man gets to sail a fine vessel like the _Jolly Roger_ by himself," Killian said giving her a cheeky grin as they made their way hand in hand down the docks.

Henry was waiting for them impatiently at the bottom of the gangplank. "Finally! Come on let's go," he said as he raced up to the deck.

When Killian and Emma made it onto the deck, Killian walked over to Henry and clasped him on his shoulder, "Henry lad, calm down. it's not wise for a captain to be impatient because-"

"Because impatience make for mistakes, I know. I guess I'm just a little nervous," Henry said. Contrite in his behavior, he looked over to Emma. "Sorry, mom."

Emma smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. "It's ok, kid. It's alright to be a little nervous, but we know you are going to do great, and just know that Killian will be right there if you need him, okay?" He nodded his head at her and she gave his arm a squeeze. "Alright, let's get ready."

After they prepared the Jolly to set sail, they were off with Henry at the helm. He guided them smoothly out of the harbour and into open waters. Their destination was a small stretch of beach about ten miles down the coast, isolated but still within Storybrooke's limits.

Emma stood by the railing staring out at the water when Killian came up behind her and slipped his arms around her middle. She smiled and leaned back against him. "Hey! How is everything going?"

"Fantastic, love He's such a natural," Killian said with pride in his voice.

Emma turned to face him, looping her arms around his neck. "Well of course he is. He was taught by a former Royal Naval lieutenant and pirate." She said, beaming up at him.

He gave her one of his bashful smiles. "You flatter me, Swan. But honestly, he is such an amazing sailor, just like a Jo-" he stopped, catching himself before he could finish his sentence. "Sorry love, I almost misspoke," he said with his head downcast.

Emma brought her hands up to his cheeks, and lifted his head to have him meet her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. He is just as much of a Jones as he is a Swan, a Mills, and a Charming." She pulled him into a hug, stroking the back of his neck soothingly. After they pulled away from each other Emma said, "I am so happy that you think of Henry as your son, okay, and I am so glad he has you in his life."

He looked at her tenderly "I am so grateful to have both of you in my life." He leaned forward and captured her lips, their arms tightening around each other as they completely lost themselves in the moment.

"Oh come on guys! Really?" Henry called out to them in disgust.

They broke apart looking sheepishly at Henry. "Sorry, lad," Killian said. Though, he anything but.

Henry just shook his head and pointed out in front of him. "We're here. Killian, is this a good place for us to anchor?" he asked as he began to steer the ship parallel to the shore.

"Aye Henry, keep the old girl steady and I'll drop the anchor." Killian moved over and pulled the lever that dropped the anchor, while Emma went below deck to collect their bags.

Sometime later, after they had some lunch, Emma sat on a blanket that they had placed on the sand and watched Killian and Henry sword fight. She smiled fondly at them, always amazed at how much Henry had learned from Killian over the years. The two of them made a flurry of movements that ended in Henry disarming Killian with a twirl of his sword.

Henry stared down at Killian's sword laying on the ground before he gave a excited shout, while Killian let out a hearty laugh. "Excellent, my boy! First rate technique." He picked up his sword from the sand and sheathed it then walked over to Henry and gave him a clap on the back. They spoke quietly to each other before they both nodded their heads and turned to Emma. "Did you see that, Swan? The perfect disarming."

"It was amazing, kid," Emma praised.

"Oh it was nothing," Henry stated with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Now don't be modest, lad. You bested me, and not many people can say they have beaten Captain Hook in swordplay," Killian said beaming with pride.

"Killian's right you were excellent, Henry."

"Thanks mom, Killian," he paused, looking down the beach then back to them. "Hey, I'm going to take my sketch book and go draw for awhile." Henry bent down to open his backpack and pulled out his book and pencils.

"Okay, kid but stay kind of close alright? We are going to be heading back soon," Emma told him as Kilian settled down next to her on the blanket. Henry nodded his head before heading down the beach.

Killian turned to Emma with a devilishly handsome grin as soon as Henry was out of sight. "Alone at last." Leaning forward, he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, his hand cupping the back of her head as he pulled her flush against him.

Emma let out a muffled gasp of surprise, not expecting him to be so bold with Henry so close. "Mm... Killian, wait a minute." She pulled back slightly breathless, but that didn't deter Killian. He began placing feather light kisses to her cheek then started down her neck. "Hey easy tiger, what about Henry?" she said, putting a hand to his chest and pushing him gently back."

"Don't worry, love. Henry is not going to bother us," he said playing with a lock of her hair.

Emma gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"That my gracious step-son is giving his mother and I a little alone time," he informed her with a raise of his eyebrow.

Emma stared at him for a minute before remembering the two of them talking after their sword practice. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, "Oh God! Please tell me you two didn't agree to-"

Killian stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Swan stop, it's not like that. This was all Henry's doing. He wanted us to have some alone time together today," he told her hoping to calm her.

She relaxed a little. "Really?"

"Aye, it was a bit of a surprise to me as well, love. Why do you think he brought his drawing supplies?" He stood suddenly and held his hand out to her. "So, how about it Mrs. Jones, care to go for a romantic stroll with your husband?"

She smiled at him and placed her hand in his to allow him to pull her to her feet. "Lead the way, Captain." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles before tucking it into the crook of his arm, leading them down the beach, arm in arm.

xx

When they eventually made their way back, Henry was waiting for them by the blanket. "Hey kid. You weren't waiting very long, were you?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah, I just got back myself," he said as he put his things back into his backpack.

They decided it was time to head back home. As they were packing up, Emma noticed that Killian kept looking off into the distance. "Killian what's wrong?"

"There's storm clouds rolling in," he said pointing to the sky.

Emma turned to look in the direction he was pointing. Dark, almost pitch black clouds could be seen on the horizon, and were coming toward them fast. "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain today."

"It's not," he said concerned. "We need to get back to the Jolly, now!" They hurried and gathered the rest of their things.

When they made it back to the to the ship the wind had picked up, and rain was just starting to come down. "Henry! Help me tie everything down. Emma, go below deck and close the portholes," he commanded, going into full captain mode.

When Emma came back up, Killian and Henry were tying the last rope to the wheel. While she had been below deck the weather had gotten worse. The rain was now coming down in sheets, hitting her skin like shards of glass, and the waves were beating against the sides of the ship with enough force to rock it.

Killian spotted her by the hatch, holding on to it after a gust of wind engulfed them. "Emma!" He called out to her, but it was obvious she could not hear him over the howling winds. He grabbed Henry by the arm, and they made their way over to her. "Are you alright, love?" She nodded her head and held onto him tightly.

"Killian, what's going on?" Emma shouted over the deafening wind.

"I don't know love, but you and Henry need to get below deck," Killian said while gently pushing Henry towards the open hatch.

Emma shook her head. "What about you?"

"There are still a few things I need to tie down, and then I'll follow," he explained, turning her towards the hatch as well.

As Henry started down the stairs, Emma faced Killian. "No! You can't stay up here, this storm is getting worse." No sooner had the words left her mouth, a bolt of lighting came out of nowhere and struck the bow of the ship, the force of which sent them falling onto the deck.

Killian rolled, taking the brunt of the impact. "Are you are alright, Swan?" he asked as they slowly made their way to their knees, his hand going to her cheek.

Emma nodded her head. Her eyes suddenly widened and she scrambled over to the hatch door that had slammed shut. Yanking it open, she yelled, "Henry!" as Killian came to her side.

There was silence for a second until Henry's voice called out "Yeah mom, I'm fine!"

Both their bodies sagged in relief that their son was okay. "Stay there lad, we're coming down." When Killian faced Emma, he saw her eyes wide with fear at something behind him. He turned, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Coming toward them, almost in slow motion, was a wall of water about one hundred feet high. They both sprang to their feet.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed.

Emma looked to him. "Killian, what do we do?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear.

Killian looked at Emma, then to the wall of water that was getting closer. "Nothing more we can do but brace ourselves" he said as he pulled her closer.

They heard the sound of rapid foot falls on deck. "Mom! Dad!" Henry yelled as he reached them, "I saw it coming through the window."

The three of them huddled together on the deck, arms around each other, not knowing if this was going to be their final moments together. Emma looked at the two most important men in her life and pressed a hand against each of their cheeks. "I love you both so much," she said tearfully.

She pulled them close, eyes tightly shut, waiting for the impact when suddenly everything, the rain, the wind stopped. They lifted their heads and watched in amazement as the wall of water disappeared, and the sky became clear right before their eyes.

They looked at each other in shock. There was absolutely no trace of the storm. Other than being soaked to the bone, it was like it never happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked in disbelief.

Killian stared out in front of them, thinking. He had seen many storms over his long life, and there was only one reason for a storm to appear and disappear like this one had. He looked over to Emma and Henry, "Magic."

xx

"No!" The cloak figure yelled in anger as she stood over a bowl sitting atop the table. She had been so close to getting The Savior and The Pirate removed from the picture. She didn't know how it happened. The spell was perfect and undetectable, it should have worked. She was running out of time, she needed the child's magic, and she would get in no matter what.

The End


	6. The Aftermath

They were on their way back to Storybrooke when Emma could finally talk to Killian. She left Henry below deck to dry and change his clothes then joined Killian at the helm.

"You really think the storm was conjured by magic?" she inquired.

"You saw it, love. It came out of nowhere and disappeared without a trace. It wasn't natural," he explained.

"Killian, that means that someone tried to kill us," Emma said with her voice full of worry, "including Henry."

Their eyes met and the gravity of what almost happened hit them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"It's okay Swan, we're safe," he said soothingly.

They stood there for a moment before Emma pulled back and started to pace back and forth in front of him. "But we almost weren't, Killian. Who would do this? Why did they stop? And why didn't I sense any magic?" she ticked off in a rush.

Killian stepped towards her and gently took her by the shoulders. "Swan, calm down. We will find out everything we can when we get home, okay?" Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "For now let's just concentrate on the fact that we are safe and unharmed."

She sighed, knowing he was right and that there was nothing they could do until they reached Storybrooke. The sound of the hatch opening drew their attention and they watched as Henry climbed out of it and onto the deck.

"Hey kid, you doing alright?" she asked him when he made his way over to them.

He nodded his head before heading down the stairs and sitting on the last step. He had been strangely quiet ever since the sudden storm had vanished.

"Is he alright, love?" Killian whispered, not wanting Henry to hear him.

Emma could sense the worry in Killian. "Yeah, I think he's just trying to process everything that's happened," she said reassuringly.

He gave her a small smile while remembering right before they thought the wave was going to hit them. Henry had run up and called out to them, had called him _Dad_. Killian now wondered if maybe the boy regretted it "Well love, I'm sure that he will feel better once we're home."

XXX

When Storybrooke harbour came into view, they all felt a sense of relief to finally be home. As Killian pulled the _Jolly up to_ the dock they saw Emma's parents and Regina waiting for them. When they left the ship and made their way over to them, the trio was immediately engulfed in hugs from their family.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked.

"We saw the storm suddenly appear and headed in the direction you guys were going. We knew something was wrong," David said as he cradled Emma's head. "Are you guys alright?"

"We are now, but it was a close call." Emma proceeded to tell them everything that happened from the storm appearing out of nowhere, to it vanishing, and Killian's theory that magic was behind it.

"Magic? You're saying that someone conjured up a storm, and sent it after you?" Regina asked as she pulled Henry closer.

"Aye," Killian said with a nod of his head.

"You think there's a new player in town?" David asked reluctantly. The town had been quiet ever since The Black Fairy was defeated and he wasn't looking forward to having his family in danger again.

"Or one that's been here," Emma suddenly said. They all turned to look her with a silent question in their gazes.

"What do you mean love?" Killian asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"The intruder from the convent, the one who attacked Faye," she said, recounting the story to her parents and Regina. "This person had magic, and wasn't afraid to use it. Maybe they know we want to find them," she trailed off.

"And decided to take us out before we could," Killian finished.

The group decided they should split up in order to seek out some answers. Emma would go to the convent to talk to Blue, while Killian would go to the station with Snow, David, Regina and Henry to do some research. Both Emma and Regina decided that even though he was old enough, they were not comfortable leaving Henry by himself after they'd both almost lost him.

Emma called the convent to tell Blue that she was coming over. During the drive to the convent, Emma kept thinking about the events of the day and how close she'd been to losing everything. She could feel tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She pulled up in front of the convent and quickly wiped away the moisture before exiting the bug and making her way up the driveway.

There was a fairy waiting for her in front of the building. She recognized her from the other day. "Silver, right?" she questioned.

The dark haired fairy nodded her head and smiled. "Hello sheriff, Blue told me you were coming and asked me to meet you," she said, gesturing for her to follow.

The two made their way up the stairs. Silver pulled her wand from the waistband of her skirt and raised it to part the barrier of magic. Emma stepped through the opening and into the front foyer. Immediately noticing the hustle and bustle around the area, Emma turned to Silver. "I hope I'm not catching everyone at a bad time?"

"What? No, we just brought the children back from an outing, and it's always a little hectic. Why don't you go to the sitting room while I get Blue," she suggested.

Emma made her way down the hall toward the sitting room. Before reaching it, she heard rapid footsteps coming in her direction. "Emma!" She turned towards the voice and saw a streak of dark hair before a small body collided into her.

Emma stumbled back slightly gazing down into the sweet face of Amelia. "Well hello there! My, what a lovely welcome," she said smiling down at the girl. Amelia's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a navy blue sweater with a white collar, and black capris with casual shoes.

She looked around then back at Emma. "Is Killian here, too?" she asked eagerly.

Emma hated to disappoint her. "No, I'm sorry. He didn't come with me today." Amelia's face fell and Emma quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I heard you all went on a trip today, did you have fun?"

Amelia perked up at that, and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I did. We went to the aquarium, and I got to touch a sea star," she said excitedly.

"Wow! That's awesome. What else did you see?" Emma couldn't help but smile at seeing Amelia so happy over something as small as being able to touch a sea animal.

Amelia proceeded to recap the entire trip, From them leaving on _real school buses_ , to arriving at the aquarium.

"It was so big," she exclaimed before launching into all the different sea creatures and fish she saw. "There were so many, and they were all so pretty!" she finished, still in awe that she actually got to see these things.

Emma was listening so intently while Amelia recounted her trip that she didn't notice Blue until she heard a throat being cleared. She jumped, looking up to see Blue standing there with a look of almost disapproval on her face, but she couldn't be sure because it was gone almost as soon as she saw it.

Blue smiled slightly. "Hello, Emma. Sorry to keep you waiting," she said then turned her attention to Amelia. "Young lady, you should be getting ready for dinner, not bothering the Sheriff Jones," she chastised her.

Emma watched as Amelia's demeanor instantly changed, her eyes went downcast and she seemed to shrink back slightly. A protective surge she didn't quite understand, suddenly went through Emma. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder before addressing Blue. "She wasn't bothering me at all, she was telling me all about the trip to the aquarium and how much fun she had," she said matter-of-factly. Her gaze dropped down to Amelia who was staring up at her with a brilliant smile on her face.

Blue gave them a tight smile. "Very well, Emma. If you follow me, we'll go to my office. Amelia, you need to go to the dining hall."

Amelia nodded her head and turned to start down the hall, but then stopped. She hurried back to Emma and hugged her, who in turn wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Bye, Emma," Amelia whispered.

"Bye, sweetheart," Emma said affectionately. Pulling back Amelia gave her one last smile before turning and walking down the hall.

Emma watched her go until Amelia was out of sight. There had been something that felt so right about holding her, almost like she belonged there. She suddenly remembered why she was here and turned her head in Blue's direction. "Sorry," she shook her head, "let's go talk."

When they reached Blue's office the fairy walked over and sat down at her desk while gesturing at the chairs in front of it. "Please, have a seat," she said then waited until Emma was settled before asking, "So what brings you here? I was a little surprised by your call."

Emma cut right to the chase. "Killian, Henry, and I were almost killed today."

Blue's eyes went wide as Emma recounted the events of the day; them having a perfectly wonderful day, the _storm_ coming out of nowhere, the giant wave that threatened to come crashing down on them, and finally, the storm disappearing almost as if it never happened. When she finished Emma looked to Blue to gauge her reaction. Blue's face was mostly unreadable, but Emma thought she detected a bit of fear.

Blue sat up straighter in her chair. "Oh my! I'm so sorry that happened to you all, but I don't see how how I can help."

"Well, we believe magic was involved," Emma told her. "And we also think that the intruder that attacked Faye was behind it."

Blue shifted nervously in her seat. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't you think it's too coincidental that right after you called us to investigate this person, we were attacked?" she asked.

"I'm saying that even if it was this person, what could I do to help? I have absolutely no idea who they are," Blue said defensively.

Emma could see Blue getting more agitated and decided to try a different approach. "I understand that, I'm merely asking for help in figuring out why I didn't sense anything" she said.

Blue suddenly relaxed. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"The spell that this woman used, I didn't sense anything, usually I get a tingling feeling to indicate when magic is being used," Emma explained.

Blue tilted her head. "Well there are many spells that can be untraceable, even to other magic users," she paused, clearly hesitating.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Usually those spells require a great deal of dark magic."

"Dark magic? Is that why I didn't sense anything?"

"It could be, like I said I'm not sure how I can help you," Blue stated again.

"You really don't know of any undetectable spells that would be used to create a storm?" Emma asked surprised. "I mean you're the leader of the fairies. Aren't you supposed to know everything about magic?"

Blue gave her a hard look. "There are different types of magic, and not every magic user can use other types of magic. For instance, a practitioner of ice magic, like your friend Elsa, would not be able to use your type of magic," she finished bluntly.

Sensing she'd touched a nerve Emma moved on. "So your saying that because you don't know what type of magic she uses, you don't know what spell she could have used?"

"Exactly. So without that information I'm afraid I'm really limited in ways to help," Blue said.

Emma could tell she was being _mostly_ truthful, but there was also a tiny kernel of falseness in her statement. She decided to let it go and regroup with the others. "Well thank you anyway, but I guess I should be going." A brief flash of relief crossed Blue's face as Emma stood and walked towards the door. She stopped suddenly turned. "Oh! One more thing. I will do anything to protect my family against anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ I feel is a threat to them." A look of shock crossed Blue's face as Emma turned, opened the door, and exited through it.

Walking back to her car Emma phoned Killian to tell him that she got nowhere with Blue and was on her way to the station. He told her not to bother, because they had hit a dead end and they were calling it a night. Before hanging up, he told her he would stop at Granny's on the way home to pick up some dinner.

When Emma arrived home she found Henry sitting on the couch. "Hey kid, when did you get home?" she queried.

"About half an hour ago," he said sullenly without looking up at her. "Mom drove me home."

Emma frowned at his response. She had noticed he had been acting differently since the incident that afternoon. "Henry, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he brushed off.

She sat down next to him. "Henry, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She put a hand on his arm. "Is it about what happened today?" She suddenly felt guilty for not asking him how he was feeling after the attack.

"Kind of." He turned to her with a look of distress on his face. "Do you remember when you and Killian were on the deck of the _Jolly,_ and I came running to you guys?"

"Yeah." She sensed she might know where he was going with this. "You called out _Mom_ and _Dad_ to us." She let out a deep sigh. "Oh Henry, is that what's got you so upset? Because you called Killian _dad_?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And your upset with yourself that you did?" she guessed.

"No, I'm not," he admitted.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Henry?"

He looked up at her. "I mean, I'm upset because I'm _not_ upset with myself for calling Killian my Dad," he explained.

"And you feel you should be?" She shook her head perplexed. "Why?"

Henry let out a huge huff. "Because I feel like I'm betraying my real dad's memory. Like calling someone else _dad_ means I'm forgetting about him." He paused and took a breath before continuing, "I know I didn't get to know him that much. I mean, we didn't spend a lot of time together before he died, and I do miss him, but..." he trailed off.

"You miss the idea of him more," she finished for him.

He nodded his head, and Emma could see the conflict and guilt on his face. "Henry, I know you wish you had more time with Neal, but it's okay that you think of Killian as your dad. He has been there for you through so much, and I know for a fact that he thinks of you as his son," she told him.

"Really?" He said, his eyes wide with hope.

"Yeah, so don't think that he wouldn't be happy about it either, okay?" she reassured him.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, leaning forward to give her a hug.

The sound of the front door opening broke them apart. "Emma, Henry, are you home?" Killian came through the door with a to-go bag from Granny's hanging from his hook.

Emma and Henry stood from the couch. "Yeah, we're in the living room," Emma called out to him.

Killian stepped into the room. "Dinner has arrived," he said lifting up the bag. "I hope Cheeseburgers and fries are alright? I know it's your favorite lad, but don't worry Swan, I got you your onion rings." He looked up to find them staring at hm with amused smiles on their faces. "What?" he asked confused.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. Burgers are fine, right Henry?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Alright well, I don't know about guys, but I'm starving."

As they started to make their way to the kitchen, Henry stopped Emma. "Mom? Um... could you not say anything to Killian about what we talked about?" he asked.

"Of course, Henry. May I ask why?" she asked curiously.

"It's just I want to talk to him about it myself," he told her, shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled, proud of him. "No problem, kid. Come on, dinner's getting cold." They stepped into the kitchen to see Killian had unpacked their food and was pulling drinks out of the fridge for them.

Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair. Emma went over what happened with Blue, and Killian went over the research they did at the station. After dinner was over Henry excused himself to go up to his room while Killian told Emma he would clean up if she wanted to head up herself. Feeling the day finally catch up with her, Emma nodded her head, kissed him on the cheek, and went upstairs.

When Killian walked into his and Emma's bedroom he found her standing by the dresser staring down at a piece of paper. "Swan, are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She looked up as he stopped beside her. "Yeah, I just found this in the drawer." Lifting the paper up slightly, she showed him the drawing Amelia had given them the other day. "You know, I saw her today," she told him.

He looked up at her quickly. "You did?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, they had just came back from a trip at the aquarium, and she was so excited about it." She then recounted everything of her encounter with Amelia. She watched his eyes light up with affection as he listened about her trip, then saw them hardened when she spoke of Blue's behavior towards Amelia, before softening once more when she told him about getting a goodbye hug from her.

"Well it sounds like she's quite fond of you, love," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's an amazing little girl, Killian. So happy, sweet, and full of life." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with the hair along the back. "You know, she asked about you, too," she said.

His eyes grew soft. "She did?"

"Yeah, she asked me if you were with me, and she was very disappointed when i told her you weren't," she informed him.

He smiled, pleased that the little one thought of him. His thoughts then turned sour. "What about Blue?" He did not like how the woman had lied to Emma about her knowledge of this witch.

"I don't know. I just don't understand why she asks for help if she's just going to keep us in the dark," she growled in frustration.

"Calm down love, we'll figure it out," he soothed, tugging her forward and enveloping her in his arms. They stood there like that for several minutes. "I almost lost you today," he said suddenly.

Emma pulled back from him to see the look of anguish on his face. With the research and talking to Blue, she hadn't had much time to think about the fact that they almost lost their lives that day. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I love you, and I'm right here," she reassured him.

Their lips collided passionately, both trying to pour all their love into the kiss as their arms tightened around each other from the increase of passion. Emma didn't realize they'd moved until the back of her legs hit the bed. Falling backwards onto the soft surface, she pulled Killian down on top of her and they lost themselves in each other.

XX

She sighed in frustration. Nothing! Nothing was working. She had tried everything, and still her prize had slipped through her fingers. It was time to take a different approach, and when she finished... Storybrooke won't know what hit them.

The End


	7. The Visitor

Killian almost thought he'd imagined it, the sound was so soft. He laid there listening… There it was again; a faint shuffling sound coming from downstairs! He opened his eyes. Glancing over at Emma, who was still asleep, he gently removed her hand from his chest. Rising from the bed he reached down to pick up his shirt from the floor then slipped it over his head. He silently made his way out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairs, listening for the noise again. As he descended the steps he heard the shuffling louder this time, and coming from the living room.

"What is it?" Emma said coming up behind her husband. She had woken up to find Killian gone, and when she went in search of him, she found him paused about halfway down the stairs.

Killian jumped, "Bloody hell Swan, don't sneak up on a man like that," he whispered.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "What's going on? And why are you whispering?"

"I heard a noise coming from downstairs," he told her. His tone was unsettled with the events of the day before still fresh in their minds as they continued down the steps. .

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Killian reached for his sword hanging from the railing. They slowly made their way to the archway of the living room, Killian with his sword at the ready and Emma with her hands out in front of her ready to strike. Their eyes met, and they each took a deep breath before springing into action.

Emma turned the light on with her magic while Killian rounded the corner with his sword raised out in front of him. The scene that greeted them was no witch ready to finish them off. In front of them, curled up on the couch sound asleep, was Amelia.

Emma and Killian stared at each in disbelief. "Swan, how did she get here?" Killian asked as he lowered his sword.

"I don't know," she answered, walking over to the where Amelia was sleeping. Looking down Emma saw she was wearing the same clothes she had on the previous afternoon. She glanced up at Killian when he came to stand beside her, both unsure of what to do next.

"Should we wake her, love?" Killian asked, gazing down at the little girl who somehow found her way into their home.

Emma looked over at the clock that was hanging over the fireplace. It was after midnight, and as much as she wishes to let her sleep Emma knows they can't.

"Killian, we have to. We have no idea how she got here and we need to call Blue, she has probably been looking for her," she told him.

"Aye, your right, love," Killian said in agreement.

Emma sat down on the couch near Amelia's feet. She reached over and gently started rubbing her back. The little girl began to stir, blinking her eyes open she immediately tensed when she saw them, knowing she had been caught. "Hi, Emma," she said nervously as she sat up.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Emma gently asked her. She could see that Amelia was becoming skittish and she didn't want to scare her.

"I don't want to be at the covent anymore," Amelia said, her bottom lip starting to tremble.

Emma eyes met Killian's as he settled down on the other side of Amelia. "What do you mean? Did something happen?" she asked trying to soothe her.

"It's not safe there," she said cryptically.

Emma and Killian shared startled looks with each other. "Why do you say that, love?" Killian asked her with concern in his voice. Amelia looked up at him, and he was taken aback by the look of fear on her small face.

"Because of the bad lady."

"Bad lady? Who is the bad lady, Amelia?" Emma questioned, not liking where this was going.

Amelia grew quiet all of a sudden, fidgeting where she sat and not looking at them. Finally, in a small voice she said. "Mother."

Emma and Killian exchanged shocked looks with each other before Emma inquired softly, "Are you scared of her?"

Amelia bobbed her head up and down as she pulled her legs up on the sofa and rested her head against her knees.

"Why sweetheart?" Killian asked, his heart breaking at seeing the lively little girl he remembered so distraught.

Her voice was slightly muffled from where her face was resting on her knees, but there was no mistaking her response. "Because she's after me." With that confession her tears finally fell, and sobs consumed her small body.

Killian put a hand on her back to try and comfort her and was surprised when she clamored into his lap and flung her arms around his neck. His arms instantly went around her, rocking her back and forth while she continued to cry. "Shh! Darling, it's alright," he whispered softly to her.

Emma could feel the anger start to rise in her. If this _Mother_ was who she thought they were then Blue had a lot to answer for. She hated to cause the poor child any more pain, but she needed to know.

"Amelia honey, why does she want you?" she asked gently placing her hand on top of Amelia's head.

Amelia tuned to look at Emma, her face wet with tears. She leaned back slightly in Killian's lap. "Because of this." She held out her hand in front of her. Emma and Killian watched in fascination as a ball of blue light formed in the palm of her hand. "She wants it for herself," she stated in a quiet voice as she closed her hand to extinguish the light.

Emma stood from the couch without saying a word. She knew Blue was keeping something about this witch a secret, but she never imagined it would be this. Turning to Killian she said in a terse voice, "Stay here with her, I'm going to go make a phone call." She left the room and went upstairs to the bedroom where her cell phone was.

Killian watched as she left. He had seen the anger on her face that probably matched his own as Amelia told them about this _Mother_ that was after her magic. To say that he was a little shocked when the small light formed in her hand would be an understatement. He knew that she was special, but he could never have guessed why. His thoughts were broken by Amelia's quiet voice.

"Is she mad at me?"

He looked down at her, but her eyes were cast downward staring at her hands. Killian put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes met his. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because I have magic, and people are afraid of magic," she said sadly.

Killian was taken aback by that. "Amelia, that's not true." He could tell she didn't believe him, so he tried a different approach. "Did you know that Emma has magic?"

Amelia looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" she said amazed.

"Yes, and she has helped so many people with it" He moved her to sit next to him on the sofa and asked, "Do you want me to tell you about it?" She nodded her head enthusiastically as he then launched into stories of the many times Emma used her magic to save the town.

Emma stared down at the phone she had just hung up. When she had called the convent Blue had been frantic until Emma had told her that Amelia was safe with them. After that Blue had been strangely calm, especially when Emma asked if Blue was coming to pick Amelia up. Blue had informed her that it was late, Amelia was in a safe place, and if it was alright with her, she would come by in the morning. Emma, of course, said yes, and they both hung up.

She took a few calming breaths before heading back downstairs. She couldn't understand Blue's aloofness towards Amelia. If she knew that this witch was after her, why wouldn't she be more worried about her? When she reached the bottom of the stairs Emma heard Killian and Amelia's voices coming from the living room.

"Did she really do that?" Amelia asked in awe.

"Aye, she did. It was also the first time she really used her magic and she was scared, but she reached down inside herself and captured the shadow," he told her. He was recounting the time in Neverland when Emma used her magic to save them from Pan's Shadow in the Dark Hollow (omitting the shadow sucking part, of course).

Emma smiled at the scene of them together, and her anger instantly melted away. Amelia was listening in rapt fascination as Killian told her a tale of their past adventures together. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked stepping into the room.

They turned to her Killian smiling. "I was just telling Amelia about some of our adventures in which your magic saved the day," he said turning back to her, "because she was a little worried about her own."

Emma stopped in front of them and held out her hand. Light emitted from her palm, forming into three golden orbs that hovered in the air. "Now you," she told Amelia. The little girl held out her own hand and three blue orbs joined Emma's golden ones in perfect synchronization with each other. "Your magic is a part of you, Amelia. Never let anyone tell you it's something to be afraid of," she vehemently told her bringing their hands together to extinguish the orbs.

Killian smiled while watching them. He remembered a time when Emma was terrified of her own magic, so watching her be so comfortable with it while giving someone else comfort about their own warmed his heart. Remembering why Emma went upstairs, he asked, "How did your phone call go, love?"

Emma let out a sigh. "Well, how would you like to stay here for the rest of the night?" she asked Amelia.

Amelia let out a gasp. "Really?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. Blue and I agreed that it was very late, and that she will come over in the morning."

Killian could sense that there was more to the story than that, but right now it was late and they all needed to get some sleep. Deciding that Amelia would say in the guest room, they took her up to get ready for bed. Emma helped her get changed, while Killian checked on Henry (who had slept through everything, unaware of anything happened) before getting the guest room ready. He had just finished getting the bed made when Emma and Amelia entered the room. Emma had given Amelia one of Henry's old shirts to sleep in.

"All ready?" he asked.

Amelia nodded her head. "Yep!" she exclaimed rushing forward to the bed, and clamoring onto it. She laid down, and Killian drew the covers over her small frame.

Emma came to stand beside Killian to finish tucking Amelia in. "Alright, are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes," Amelia whispered tiredly as she looked up at them. "Goodnight, Emma. "Goodnight, Killian." She turned on her side, snuggled down into the mattress, and was fast asleep within seconds.

Emma and Killian quietly exited the room, turning the light off on their way out and leaving the door cracked open. "The little lass must have been more tired than we thought," Killian said as they walked down the hall toward their bedroom. When they had settled back into bed Killian could sense that Emma was upset. "Swan, are you alright?" he asked curiously.

Emma turned on her side to face him. "She wasn't even worried about her," she said, troubled.

He looked over at her in confusion. "Who?"

"Blue," she responded. "I mean, when she first picked up the phone she was in a panic, but when I explained that Amelia was safe with us she acted like she couldn't be bothered," she explained, once again frustrated by Blue's attitude.

"Oh Emma, I wish I knew what was going on in that woman's head," he paused to gather her in his arms, "but there is nothing we can do about it now, so let's try to get some sleep and we can tackle it in the morning, alright?" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She rested her head on his chest, instantly relaxing. "Yeah, you're right," she answered before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Emma awoke to small hands shaking her. She cracked her eyes open to see Amelia standing by her bedside. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, leaning up on her elbow.

Amelia was hopping from foot to foot. "I have to go to the bathroom, but i don't know where it is," she answered crossing her legs.

Emma swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Ok, I'm coming."

Behind her Killian began to stir. "Swan, what's wrong," he said sitting up.

"Nothing. Amelia just needs to use the bathroom." She looked over at the clock as she rose from the bed, then added, "Why don't you head downstairs and when we are done we'll have breakfast, okay?"

"Sure thing, love," he responded, also rising from the bed and giving Emma a quick kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

Emma took Amelia to the adjoining bathroom and waited patiently outside the door after being told to _stay here_ by the little girl. She heard the water turn off and a second later Amelia open the door and stepped out. "All done?" Emma asked. Amelia nodded her head, and the two of them exited the room and headed downstairs.

While Emma had been taking care of Amelia, Killian was down in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when Henry came shuffling in. "Good morning, lad," Killian greeted him.

Henry yawned as he went to sit at the kitchen table. "Morning, Killian. Hey why was the guest room door open this morning?" He'd thought it was strange, because the only time it was ever open was when his mom was cleaning the room.

Killian sighed as he retrieved a couple of mugs. "Well, we had a visitor last night," he told him.

Henry looked confused. "A visitor? Who?"

Killian poured a cup of coffee before going over and taking a seat at the table. "Her name is Amelia," he began. He then proceeded to tell Henry everything that happened last night, and about their previous encounters with the little girl.

"Wow! So, this witch is after her for her magic?" Henry asked after Killian was done explaining everything to him.

"Aye, and your mother and I are going to have a lot of questions for Blue when comes by later." Killian could once again feel his anger rising at the thought of that blasted fairy and her behavior.

Henry saw his stepfather's demeanor shift slightly, so he quickly changed direction. "So, what's she like? Amelia."

Killian's mood improved instantly. "She's such a wonderful little girl, so kind and sweet. She also a fine little drawer."

Henry smiled. "Well, she sounds great. I can't wait to meet her."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Emma came into the kitchen hand in hand with a dark haired girl in tow. She stopped short at the sight of Henry. Emma turned to her and said, "It's okay. This is my son, Henry."

Henry stood and walked over to them cautiously as Amelia moved to hide behind Emma. "Hi, Amelia. It's so nice to meet you. I hear that you like to draw, is that right?" She peered around Emma and nodded her head. "Well, that's really cool because guess what... So do I!" She smiled at him and moved out from behind Emma.

Emma and Killian's gazes met and they smiled at each other. "Well, who else is hungry?" Emma asked. Several choruses of _me_ rang out so she and Killian started making breakfast.

They were just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Killian went to answer it. Emma, having a pretty good idea on who it was, turned to Henry and Amelia who were quietly talking at the table. "Hey kid, how about you take Amelia upstairs and show her some of your drawing supplies," she suggested.

Henry looked over to his mother who was giving him a pointed look. Understanding, he said, "Sure mom, no problem." He stood from his chair and held his hand out to Amelia who took it without hesitation, and they headed upstairs.

A minute later, Killian came back into the kitchen with Blue walking in behind him. She was nervous, that was apparent, but she tried to hide it with her usually cool demeanor. Blue opened her mouth to speak, but Emma interrupted her.

"No. I'm going to ask the question, and all you are going to do is answer." She saw the shocked look on Blue's face but she was beyond caring. "Did you know that Amelia has magic?" she demanded.

Blue could tell she wasn't getting out of this without answering "Yes,"

Emma continued. "And did you know that this witch was after her?"

Blue sighed, "Yes"

Emma could feel her anger sparking "And have you known this entire time who it was."

Blue shoulders deflated. "I didn't at first. I only found out shortly after you arrived the day Faye was attacked."

Emma remembered the day she had gone to the covent. Blue had been called away right after she'd arrived, and then she met Amelia. "Faye told you who it was, didn't she?"

"Yes. After that I tried to dissuade you from looking into it," she confessed.

Killian couldn't take it anymore and interjected, "Why? Why keep us in the dark, especially after this witch tried to kill me and my family."

"Because I was trying to protect everyone. I felt the fewer people who knew about Amelia's magic, the less danger," she explained.

Emma looked at the woman in front of her. She didn't think she had ever seen Blue so frazzled and out of sorts. But she was too angry to give a damn about how the other woman felt. "When we found Amelia here last night, she said that the person who wanted her magic was called _Mother._ Who is she?" Emma demanded.

"She's a former fairy who was obsessed with power and didn't care who she hurt to get it," Blue paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "And that's the name she wants her victims to call her. Her name is Mother Gothel.

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma stared at Blue trying to absorb everything she had just heard. "Mother Gothel? Why do her victims call her that?" Emma asked curiously, but also not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Killian could see the tension continue to rise between the two women as the conversation went on, and wanted to diffuse it. So before Blue could explain he cut in. "Why don't we all just take a deep breath and have a seat," he suggested.

After they all have a seat at the table, Killian reached over and took his wife's hand. Emma could instantly feel her tension melt away as her husband began to stroke his thumb over her knuckles. She took deep breath. "Okay, start at the very beginning, tell us everything about this Gothel woman."

Blue sighed. "This happened quite a long time ago after the first Ogre Wars. Gothel was one of our most talented fairies. She was fair and a little ambitious, but a model fairy," she paused, "Until she began to question the status of things," she told them.

"The status of things?" Emma asked.

"Gothel started to question our ways, she wasn't content with how the fairies interacted with the human world. She believed that with our powers we should be ruling the human's instead of helping them," she explained.

"A little more than just ambitious, I would say," Killian said matter-of-factly.

Blue fidgeted in her seat. "Yes. Well, of course, I explained to her that was not the fairy way. We are to help and protect them, not be their rulers, that the powers we had needed to be used only for good"

"Let me guess, she didn't care for that, did she?" Emma responded.

"At first it seemed that she did but," Blue hesitated for a moment then carried on, "Then she started disappearing a lot, sometimes day's at a time, coming back with various stories about where she had been." She stopped, clearly trying to compose herself before she continued. "So one day I decided to follow her, and to this day there are times I wish I hadn't," she confessed.

"Why?" Emma inquired.

"Because of what I found," she said quietly, not meeting their eyes.

"What did you find?" Emma asked, not liking where this was going.

"I followed her to a manor that was on the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest. There were no wards up, she obviously didn't expect anyone to find her there. When I entered the manor, I could tell that nobody had lived there in quite some time and it was quiet, almost too quiet." She stopped again, clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to say.

Emma could see that Blue was genuinely having a hard time talking about this. "It's okay, we can stop if you want" she offered

Blue shook her head. "No, I have to get through this. I owe you that much."

Emma nodded her head. "Okay."

"As I was saying, the manor was almost too quiet. I thought perhaps Gothel had tricked me somehow and that she wasn't there, until I made it to the end of the hall and saw a faint light coming from underneath one of the doors. I was surprised to find the door unlocked, and when I entered the room I was instantly met with a row of jars with different colored light swirling inside of them sitting on a shelf," she explained.

"What were they?" Killian asked, but he was already had a sneaking suspicion what it was.

"As I knelt down to look at them I knew immediately it was magic," she revealed. "People's magic."

Emma was shocked. "What do you mean, people's magic?" she asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

" I could sense the power inside the jars. It was like I could feel them calling out to their owners, trying to find them, but they were trapped. When I stood backed up I heard something click and a part of the wall slid away to reveal a hidden passageway.

 _As she began down the passageway Blue could honestly say she was nervous With what she'd seen back in the room, she didn't know what she is walking into. She continued down the hallway when she came upon a staircase going up. Wand in hand, she ascended the stairs until they reached a large room with beds lined up on either side of it._

 _Moving farther into the space, she sees something on one of the beds at the very end of the room. When she got closer she is horrified to see a small child no more than five laying on the bed with her wrist shackled by a chain to the wall. Before she could get any closer to the child, a voice rang out from behind her._

" _Hello, Blue."_

 _Blue spun in the middle of the room was Gothel. She was dressed in a simple peasant dress, and her red curly hair was pulled back into a simple braid. "What is the meaning of this Gothel?" Blue hissed, gesturing toward the child on the bed. "And those jars in the other room? What are you doing here?" her anger rose by the minute._

 _Gothel walked around Blue and over to the side of the bed. She looked down at the child who Blue could now tell was a girl with long dark hair. "I really wish you hadn't followed me," she said nonchalantly._

 _Blue watched as Gothel ran her hand above the girl who had began to stir, speaking softly. Then a light appeared above her and seeped into her body. "What are you doing to her!" Blue exclaimed in the panic._

" _Relax, it's just a mild sleeping spell. We don't want to be interrupted." Without one ounce of shame,she moved away from the bed and back over to Blue. "Now, I believe you had some questions for me?"_

 _Blue couldn't believe that this was the same Gothel that she had come to know. "What are you doing here?" she asked aghast._

" _I'm sure even the great Blue Fairy can figure it out," Gothel laughed mockingly. "You know what's inside the jars, correct?" she asked._

 _Blue grimaced. "Magic," she answered, then looked over to the prone figure laying on the bed. "But what about the child?" she asked._

 _Gothel smirked with a cock of her head and said, "Well, where do you think the magic came from?"_

 _Blue felt a sense of dread wash over her as she scanned the line of beds again. "Children? The magic is from children?" she asked in horror._

 _Gothel started to pace back and forth. "Yes, I found that getting children to trust and follow me here was much more easier than getting adults to. They didn't have any of that pesky self preservation and strong will," she explained._

 _Blue was shocked by what she had just heard. "But why? Why would you do this?" she asked desperate to understand_

" _Come now, don't tell me I have to explain everything to you. It's because I needed their powers of course," she said like it was the simplest thing in the world._

" _For what?" Blue asked still baffled about what was happening._

" _I once told you that we should be ruling over the humans, but our powers by themselves weren't enough. Well I finally found a way to fix that," she revealed with a manic smile on her face._

 _Blue scoffed in disgust, "What on earth makes you think that I would have ever been okay with such a barbaric plan?"_

 _Gothel's face changed, suddenly becoming hard and menacing. "That's why I'm really sorry that you followed me."_

 _Blue realized in that minute exactly what she meant. She had planned on first using the magic against the fairies, before setting her sights on the humans. "How did you think you were going to get past us?" she questioned her._

 _Gothel let out a little chuckle. "Well I knew it wasn't going to be easy, so I started searching for people with tremendous power. Once I found them, acquiring said abilities was much easier than I thought it would be," she explained as she walked back over to the child. "This one is going to be my final one."_

" _Your final one?" Blue asked._

" _Yes, once I combine her powers with the other's in the jars, I will be unstoppable," she said maniacally._

" _I won't let you do that!" Blue yelled as she sprang into action. Pointing her wand at Gothel, a blue stream of light went flying toward her, but the blast merley deflected away as it reached her._

" _Did you really think I wouldn't have prepared myself for that?" Gothel hissed as she lifted her hand and set a slew of fireballs at Blue._

 _Blue fell to the floor in order to dodge the attack. She looked up in shock. "How did you do that? Fairies don't have that kind of magic."_

" _I've learned some new tricks," Gothel seethed stalking over to where Blue was scrambling to her feet. She lifted her hand and watched as sparks danced along her fingertips. "I may have already obtained some powers, sort of an experiment to see if the extraction process would actually work. It's an incredible thing really, the feeling of new powers coursing through you," she looked over at Blue, "and I've come to the conclusion that I don't need these anymore."_

 _Clear gossamer wings protruded from Gothel's back, as she closed her eyes they suddenly started to glow. Blue watched in horror as the wings began to dissolve and then vanish right before her eyes. "What did you do?"_

" _I've freed wings were a cage holding me back. Now nothing can stop me," Gothel boasted._

 _Blue knew it was finally time to act. When she decided to follow Gothel tonight, she had hoped to talk her out of whatever she was doing. Now she could see that wasn't going to happen, that she had to be stopped. Looking regretfully at Gothel, she raised her wand and said, "I'm sorry." The wand in her hand suddenly changed, and in it's place was a long black wand with silver rings around it._

 _The minute Gothel saw it, for the first time that night, actual fear crossed her face. "Is that… NO!" she screamed. As she lunged forward to try and grab the wand, a portal suddenly appeared behind her. Gothel grabbed for one of the bed railings, trying desperately to hold on as the portal grew, but it was in vain. As she felt herself losing her grip, Gothel turned to Blue. "This isn't over! I will return," she promised as her hand came loose and she went flying through the air and disappeared into the portal._

Emma sat in shock as Blue finished telling her story. This Gothel woman was an absolute mad woman, and more than ever Emma was determined to protect Amelia from her. Glancing up at Killian she saw that his jaw was clenched and his face was hardened in anger. Squeezing his hand in reassurance, Emma watched his face relax as she turned back to Blue.

"Where did you send her?" she asked.

"To an inescapable dark realm. Well... I thought it was inescapable," she bitterly said. "And before you ask, I don't know how she got out of it or how she is here."

Emma could sense that even though Blue had told them about Gothel, there was still something that she wasn't telling them. "What about Amelia? Why is she after her specifically?"

Blue sighed. "Amelia was the little girl on the bed," she confessed.

"What!" Emma and Killian exclaimed at the same time, not understanding how that was possible.

"After Gothel was gone, I quickly went over to the bed and saw that she was starting to wake up. I unshackled her, and helped her to sit up. She was understandably scared, and wouldn't calm until I reassured her that Gothel wasn't coming back," she told them.

"Then how did she end up here? And still a child?" Killian questioned.

"After we left the manor, I took Amelia straight to the local village and found an orphanage that agreed to take her in," she said.

"Orphanage? Amelia didn't have any family?" Emma asked.

"No, she didn't, and all Amelia could tell me was that Gothel lured her from a field she was playing in with several other children," Blue explained.

"And you just left her there!? After everything she went through!?" Killian questioned her in outrage.

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't care for her and I didn't know where she came from, so I took her someplace safe," Blue answered defensively.

Emma turned to her husband and reached over with her free hand,placing it on top of their still entwined hands. "Killian, it's okay," she said soothingly. Watching him take a deep calming breath, she turned back to Blue. "And was that the last time you saw her, when you dropped her off at the orphanage?" she asked.

"Yes, that was until the citizens from The Land Of Untold Stories came to Storybrooke. It was when we were all at Granny's welcoming meeting, I saw her sitting with a bunch of other children. As you can imagine I was taken aback seeing her there, still about the same age as she was when I last saw her. I was about to go over and talk to her when a woman stopped me. Her name was Rose, and she ran a home for lost children of the realm. She was elderly and said she really couldn't care for the children anymore given their situation. She had heard of the fairies and asked me if we could take the children in," she revealed to them.

"Did Amelia remember you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she did. I asked her how she ended up in that realm. What she told me was she was playing in the orphanage one day and there was a key sitting on the floor in front of one of the doors and..." Blue trailed off

"She used it," Killian stated.

"Yes, and when I asked Rose about it, she told me that Amelia was found wandering the market place and then brought straight to the home," she informed them.

"So what we know is that somehow Gothel managed to escape this dark realm you sent her to, she also appears to be picking up where she left off, and we have no idea where she is hiding out. That's bloody fantastic," Killian said, agitated.

"I'm afraid that she may very well show herself soon. She has been thwarted quite a bit lately; first in her attempt to gain access to the convent to retrieve Amelia, then in her attempt to kill you. She is probably none too pleased right now," Blue explained.

"Yeah, well so are we. I just want to know one more thing. When I came to the convent the other day you said things had been turning up missing. Was that true, or were you covering this up then as well?," Emma asked curiously.

Blue grew uncomfortable again, probably not expecting that question. "No, things were going missing. At first it was just little things like hair brushes and figurines, little things like that. Then it was spell ingredients and instruments, like pots we use for spells, and finally..." she paused reluctant to continue.

"What is it, Blue?" Emma said suspiciously.

"The jars," was all she said.

"What! You kept them?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't very well just leave them there! So after I left Amelia at the orphanage I went back to the manor. I retrieved the jars and brought them back with me to the fairy realm. After the first curse was broken I thought they had been lost. It wasn't until The Dark One left with his family, and let the town find their missing items from his shop that I found them again," Blue informed them.

"Of course The Crocodile had them," Killian responded with disdain.

"When did they go missing?" Emma demanded.

"Right after Faye told me who attacked her. I went immediately to where they were hidden, but they were already gone. Then I instantly thought of Amelia and rushed to the dining room to find her. I grew frantic when nobody could locate her. I planned on telling you both that something had come up, and that's when I found you all together," she told them.

Emma remembered Blue coming into the sitting room flustered and skittish upon seeing them together. "Yes, I remember. I also remember that you have been treating her very callously lately," she said accusingly.

"Your right. I have no excuse other than I was scared. I felt that I needed to protect Amelia, the other children, the fairies, everyone from this. Gothel is my responsibility, and I thought that I had to take care of her myself," Blue confessed her voice full of remorse.

Emma could tell that Blue was telling the truth. She understood the stress of thinking that you had to protect everyone yourself. "I get that, I really do, but we could have helped and taken on some of the burden," she told her.

"I'm sorry that my foolishness almost cost you your lives, or that I made Amelia feel that she wasn't safe at the convent, that she felt she had to flee. I promise if I hear anything at all I will let you know," she assured them as she stood from her chair, "If you'll call for Amelia, we will be going."

Emma felt a slight sense of panic that she couldn't explain at the thought of Amelia leaving. "No!" she called out abruptly as she also stood from her chair. Realizing that she had said that out loud, and both Blue and Killian were staring at her with wide eyes, she quickly composed herself. "What I meant was, Amelia can stay here with us," she suggested as she turned to Killian who gave her a silent look of agreement.

"Are you sure? I couldn't ask that of you," Blue stated surprised.

"It's no problem at all. We would be more than happy to let the little lass stay here," Killian said reassuringly.

Blue looked about ready to protest again when Emma interjected, "Blue, like you said, you have a building full of children to think of, and this way we can protect Amelia much more easily," she reasoned.

Blue could tell that she wasn't going to win this one. It was evident that they had come to care very much for Amelia. "Alright I suppose that would be for the best. After all, who better than The Savior and her True Love to protect Amelia?" she said in agreement.

Emma smiled. "Perfect! Now that that's settled, we all need to keep each other in the loop for whenever Gothel shows her face."

Blue nodded her head in agreement. "Of course. I want to thank you both for listening and for being so understanding about everything," she said sincerely.

"We know that you were just trying to do what you thought was best for everyone involved," Killian said graciously.

"Do you think I could say goodbye to Amelia before I leave?" Blue asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not," Emma said as the three of them walked into the living room. "Henry? Amelia? You can come down now," she called up to them.

Henry came bounding down the stairs with Amelia slowly coming up behind him. She stopped halfway when she saw Blue standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," Amelia said in a quiet voice.

Blue smiled up at her. "Hello Amelia, could you come down? I'd like to talk to you for a minute," she asked her.

Amelia hesitantly walked down the remaining steps and stopped in front of Blue. Looking up at her she said in a timid voice, "Are you mad at me?"

Blue was taken aback. "Why would I be mad at you?" she asked perplexed.

"Because I ran away," Amelia said unsettled.

Blue fell to her knees in front of Amelia and took her by her shoulders. "No. No, I am not mad at you at all. I am so sorry Amelia, for not making you feel safe, that you felt you had to run away," she said regretfully. "That's why we have all agreed that you will be staying here until it's safe again," she happily told her.

Amelia's eyes grew wide and she turned to Emma and Killian. "Is that true?" she asked hopefully. They both nodded their heads at her, happiness shining on her little face as she ran over to them and wrapped her arms around their waists. Looking up at them Amelia whispered, "Thank you," before burying her face in their sides.

Blue rose from the floor and looked the scene in front of her. Both Emma and Killian had their arms wrapped around Amelia and smiles were beaming on all their faces. She didn't know what was going to happen next with the fight with Gothel, but she did know that this family was the best chance for Amelia to be safe.

"I'll see myself out," she announced to them.

Emma looked up at her, and the two women locked eyes. They both smiled at each other. "Goodbye, Blue," she said as she watched the fairy walk out the door. Turning back to her husband they both silently agreed that they would do everything in their power to protect this little girl they had both grown to care for.

 _ **The Catacombs beneath Storybrooke**_

The young fairy lying on the table struggled against her bonds as she tried to scream for help. She had been taken while she ran errands in town and had foolishly left her wand behind at the convent, a decision that would cost her greatly. A figure suddenly came into the light and stepped up to the table.

"Now, is no reason for all of that. Nobody will hear you down here. I am sorry about what I have to do, it's nothing personal. I just need more power, and fairy magic is as good as any," she said calmly, but with a hint of insanity in her voice

"Who are you?" the fairy asked frightenedly

"My name is Mother Gothel, and you can scream all you want because this _is_ going to hurt," she said manically as she lifted her hand and a red glow emitted from it. The young fairy started screaming again as Gothel brought her hand down towards her, but soon all was quiet as the ex-fairy brought her hand up and cradled the newly acquired magic in it. Glancing down at the table where the fairy use to lay, she smiled. Soon all would be hers.


	9. The Interlude

Emma was waiting on the living room couch for Killian to come back from downstairs. After Blue had left, they'd all sat down and talked about what was happening. Her heart broke as she listened to Amelia recount her time as Gothel's prisoner, how she broke down in tears, remembering how she watched Gothel take the other children away and how they never came back. When she cried herself to sleep Killan had gathered her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Henry had immediately wanted to help, and after making sure it was alright with her, went to the library to look for any clues about this witch.

When Killian came back into the living room, Emma rose from the couch and immediately went into his arms. The events of the morning rattled them and they needed the connection of their true love to calm them. Leaning back, but with their arms still around each, Killian looked down at his wife.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked tenderly.

Emma shook her head. She could feel tears gather in her eyes. "No, I'm not. What that woman did to those children, what Amelia went through, it was horrendous. Killian, what are we going to do?"

Killian lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "We are going to do everything in our power to protect her," he reassured her..

Emma nodded as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. They stood there for a few minutes, soaking each other in before pulling away. Emma took a deep breath to gather herself.

"Okay. First, we need to talk to Regina. Then we need to start setting up search parties. Have them look everywhere for any sign of Gothel. She had to have left some clues behind," she said rapidly

Killian knew that Emma was going into full _Savior Mode_ , taking charge, and taking the fight to the enemy. It was her way of handling the situation, and while he would normally applaud her, he felt she might be rushing into things too fast.

"We will Swan, we will. But I think first, we need to slow down and think things through," he suggested.

Emma stared at him in confusion. "Killian. There is a psycho trying to kidnap Amelia and steal her magic. We need to go on the defensive, try and flush her out," Emma said urgently.

"I know, love. I just think, perhaps, we need to proceed with caution. This Gothel is dangerous and doesn't care who she hurts," Killian reasoned. "I agree that calling Regina is our next step, but maybe we should have a plan in place before sending out search parties."

Emma calmed at her husband's explanation. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just she's out there right now, we have no idea where she is, or how to stop her and..." she trailed off.

"Shh. We'll find her, and we'll stop her, Swan," he said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because. If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it's that we make quite a team," Killian replied vehemently.

Emma smiled. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. "That we do." She leaned forward to press another kiss to him lips when a scream rang out through the air. They both reeled back in shock, knowing exactly where it was coming from… Amelia.

Racing up the stairs, they rushed into the room where Amelia was sleeping. Finding her thrashing on the bed, clearly in the throws of a nightmare.

"No! Please! Let me go!" she screamed in terror.

Emma immediately sought to rouse her. "Amelia. Honey wake up," she said, gently stroking her hair. The little girl's eyes flew open, instantly darting around the room in a panic until they finally settled on Emma and Killian. A second later her arms were around Emma and her head buried in her chest. "Shh. Shh. You're okay," Emma soothed as her own arms went around Amelia.

Killian reached over form his spot next to Emma and cupped the back of Amelia's head. "It's alright, darling, it was just a dream," he crooned softly.

Amelia shook her head. "She was after me," she said, her voice trembling.

Emma and Killian's eyes met, both knowing exactly who _she_ was. "Hey," Emma said as she pulled back, bringing her hands up to cup Amelia's face. "Nobody is going to get you," she told her.

Amelia nodded her head, calming slightly at Emma's assurance.

"She's right, lass. We promise we will do everything in our power to protect you," Killian declared.

Emma could still see some unease in Amelia. "Hey! You know what always makes me feel better when I'm upset?" Emma paused. "A nice big cup of hot chocolate. Does that sound good?" Emma asked, watching as Amelia's eyes lit up and a big smile spread across her face.

"Oh! Yes, please!" Amelia said in excitement. The three of them headed down to the kitchen where Emma began to prepare their sweet treat.

Killian went over to the cabinet to grab the mugs, bringing them over to Emma. "What do we do now?" Killian wondered.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curiously as she poured the chocolatey liquid into the mugs.

Killian glanced back at Amelia who was sitting at the kitchen table. "About what happened was so scared, Swan," he responded, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Emma turned sideways to look at him. "I know, babe. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do for her except try and take her mind off of it, and be there for her if she wants to talk about it," she whispered so Amelia wouldn't over hear them.

"Aye, I suppose your right," he sighed.

Emma gave his arm squeeze. She turned back to the counter to squirt whipped cream and add a dash of cinnamon to the hot chocolate. She and Killian grabbed the mugs and made their way over to the table. "Here you go," she smiled, setting the cup down in front of Amelia as they joined her at the table.

Amelia took a sip of the sugary confection. "Mmm! That's so good!" she said happily. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," Emma said affectionately.

After they were finished Emma stood to take the mugs to the sink. As she did, Amelia moved to sit closer to Killian. "What happened to your hand?" she asked innocently, gesturing toward his hook.

Killian tensed, unsure of what to say. "I lost it a very long time ago," he told her.

Amelia tilted her head to one side. "How did you lose it?" she asked curiously.

Killian decided to go with the truth. "Someone not nice cut it off," he told her.

Amelia's eyes went wide. "Did it hurt?"

"Aye. It did," he said, wincing slightly at the memory.

Amelia reached over and placed her hand on the curve of his hook. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly.

Killian smiled. A little jolt of happiness went through him at the thought of her caring for him. "Thank you, little love, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

Emma smiled as she overheard their conversation. She knew how Killian felt about his hook, sometimes thinking that it was a tainted part of himself. He'd always been wary about letting children near it, so having Amelia not even hesitant to reach for it warmed her heart for him.

Her phone ringing broke her from her musing, and she picked it up from the counter. "Hello? Regina? Wh… Slow down, what's wrong?" she paused, listening to the woman on the other end of the line. "Okay, Yeah. I'll be right there."

Killian stood and walked over to her. "Is everything alright, Swan?" he asked.

"I don't know. Regina didn't tell me anything, just to meet her in her office," she explained.

"Do you want me to came with you?" Killian inquired.

Emma shook her head. "No. One of us needs to stay with Amelia. I know. Why don't you take Amelia back to the convent to get her things, since she will be staying with us. When you're done, call me and we'll meet at Granny's," she suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, love? I mean, what if Gothel shows her face," Killian said pensively.

Emma sighed. "I know it's a risk, but if we've learned anything over the year's it's that we can't just hide away because there is a villian after us."

"That's very optimistic of you, love. Alright, I'll ask Henry if he wishes to accompany us," Killian said.

"Well someone once said we have to live our lives during a crisis," Emma said smiling at him slyly.

"This person sounds incredibly smart, wise, and devilishly handsome," Killina said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Emma smirked, moving closer to him. Suddenly remembering Amelia, she quickly glanced over, only to find her watching them. "Later," she said giving him a pointed look.

Killian gave a nod of understanding. "I will definitely be looking forward to it, Mrs. Jones."

Emma went over to Amelia and crouched down in front of her. "Hey, I have to leave for a little while, okay? But Killian is going to stay with you He's going to take you to get your things at the convent, and then I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise," Amelia said quietly.

"Of course, I promise," Emma reassured her.

Amelia only hesitated for a second before leaning forward and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "I'll miss you," she said sweetly.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and held Amelia tight. "I'll miss you, too," she said, trying to contain her emotions.

She stood back up and the three of them walked to door. All of a sudden Emma felt nervous about leaving. "Call me if you need me for anything," she said to Killian.

"Swan, we'll be fine. Try not to worry," Killian assured her. "Now it's probably not wise to keep Regina waiting for to much longer, you know how she gets," he said before giving her a kiss goodbye.

They watched as Emma got into the bug. After she drove off Killian turned to Amelia. "Are you ready to head out?" he asked the little girl

Amelia nodded her head. "Yes!" she said enthusiastically.

"Alright, why don"t you go get changed, and then we will be on our way," he said smiling as Amelia hurried up the stairs.

While she was upstairs, Killian called Henry and asked him if he wanted to meet them at the convent. "Okay, lad. We'll see you there," he responded to his son before hanging up the phone just when Amelia came back downstairs. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" Amelia exclaimed.

The two of them headed out to the other Jones family vehicle. Right after Emma had made him the deputy, she told him that it might be a good idea for him to learn how to drive. At first he balked at the suggestion, saying he didn't need to, that they could just go on calls together. Except that wasn't always the case, sometimes they would receive multiple calls at the same time and he found it frustrating trying to reach them on foot. So he relented, and Emma procured what was called a _Jeep._ It took some time, but he was finally at a place where he felt comfortable driving without Emma.

He helped Amelia into the Jeep and made sure that her seat belt was fastened before getting in. As they drove through town Killian couldn't help but be on high alert. Looking for any sign of their enemy, only to realize he had no idea what Gothel looked like. Pulling into the driveway of the convent, he immediately spotted Henry by the front steps waiting for them. When he put the car into park, he turned to Amelia.

"Look who's here," he said, gesturing toward Henry.

A big smile spread across her face. "Henry!" she said excitedly. Unbuckling her seat belt, she leaped from the Jeep and straight over to him. "Are you here to help?" she said hopefully.

Henry nodded his head. "I sure am," he said smiling down at her.

"Yay!" she said happily as she grabbed ahold of his hand.

Killian smiled as he made his way over to them, happy that they were getting along in such a short period of time. "How did the research go, lad?"

Henry shook his head. "I couldn't find anything about a fairy named Gothel that was sent to a dark realm," he said reluctantly.

Killian clasped him on the shoulder. "It's alright, son. We'll find something on her. Hopefully about who helped her escape, and where she is," he said.

"Look no further, Captain," a voice called out from behind him.

Killian whirled around, immediately putting himself between Henry and Amelia and the woman before him. "Gothel," he growled.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, but if you don't mind, I believe you have something that belongs to me," she said, her eyes fixated on Amelia.

"You'll have to get through me first," he said. Instantly reaching for his sword, only to realize in horror that he left it in the truck.

"Gladly," she smiled. Giving him no time to react before sending a bolt of magic his way.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma walked quickly down the hall towards Regina's office. She couldn't help but keep checking her phone to see if Killian had texted her. Something felt off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was an unsettling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Reaching the office door, Emma tried to push the feeling aside as she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Emma entered the room, immediately finding Regina pacing across the length of her office. "Regina. Are you ok?"

She whirled to face her. "What on earth took you so long?"

"Well, hello to you, too," Emma said as she closed the door behind her.

"We have a problem," Regina said bluntly.

Emma could tell she was being serious. "What is it?"

"This morning several people said they saw someone being taken off of Main Street," Regina told her.

Emma's eyes went wide. "Taken? You mean."

"Abducted, yes," she confirmed

"By who?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nobody saw her face, only that she appeared in front of the woman, grabbed her, and disappeared with her."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "It was a woman? And she had magic?" She could feel a sense of dread start to form inside of her.

"Yes. But what does it matter if it was a woman or not? Someone new is in Storybrooke, and I'm betting it's this same witch that tried to kill you, Hook, and Henry yesterday," Regina said.

Emma took a deep breath. "I have a lot to tell you." She proceeded to tell Regina everything that had happened; from her conversation with Blue at the convent, to finding Amelia in their house, and finally getting the answers from Blue about who was behind everything.

Regina was stunned. "And your just now telling me about all this."

"I literally just found out about it myself this morning and was planning on calling you but then Amelia," she paused. "She had a nightmare so we had to take care of her."

Regina softened at that. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she has an evil ex-fairy witch who is trying to take her magic after her, so no she is not okay, but she's trying to be brave," Emma simply stated.

"Amelia sounds like she is a very special girl. I look forward to meeting her. Now to this Gothel woman, you have no idea how she got here, or where she might be hiding?"

"No. Blue doesn't know how Gothel was able to escape the dark realm she sent her to," Emma said reluctantly.

Regina threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Great. So one of our townspeople was taken by this witch and we have no idea where she is. Well, what else do we know about her."

"Well, she is obsessed with magic, doesn't care about how she gets it or what she has to do to somebody for it," Emma paused suddenly. "Regina do you know who was taken?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah. It was one of the fairies, Bree I think her name was," Regina told her.

Emma immediately rose from the chair, phone in her hand as she dialed Killian's number. She cursed as it went to voicemail. "Killian, please call me back," Emma said before she hung up the phone.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Emma so frazzled.

"Killian took Amelia back to the convent to get her things," Emma stated, now trying Henry's cell as well, only to get the same outcome… straight to voicemail.

"And?" she inquired

"And the only people that can get through the barrier without help are the fairies. Gothel kidnapped Bree to steal her magic so she could gain access to the convent," Emma said frantically.

Realization dawned on Regina. "Do you think she knows they're there?"

"I think Gothel has been one step ahead of everyone this whole time, so yes I do," she said, hurrying to the door. "I have to get there, now!"

Regina quickly followed behind her. "Hold on"

Emma stopped and turned to her. "What? Regina, I have to go!"

"I know, but Emma there is a quicker way of getting her than driving," she said giving her a knowing look.

Emma barley let Regina finish before she was engulfed in a plum of grey smoke, transporting herself to right outside the convent. When the smoke cleared the sight before her made her blood run cold. Standing menacingly in front of Killian, Amelia, and Henry with her hand out ready to strike was a woman that could only be Gothel. She watched in horror as a stream of light went sailing straight for her family.

XXX

Killian braced himself for the impact that was about to happen. "Don't look," he said to Henry and Amelia as he closed his eyes.

But the blast never came. He opened his eyes and watched Gothel's face slowly change from glee to shock. She sent another bolt, but it dissipated before it even reached them. Killian could see the fury roll through Gothel as she glanced down beside him to where Amelia stood. Looking down he saw the little girl staring at Gothel with a fierce determined look on her face.

Killian realized in that moment that Amelia was the reason they were safe. Gothel must have come to that same conclusion, because she began to advance toward them. She only made it a few feet before she went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Mom!" Henry called out.

Killian let out a big sigh of relief at the sight of Emma running toward them. "Swan."

"Are you guys okay?" She asked when she reached them, immediately gathering all three of them into a hug.

"Aye, love. Thanks to this young lady, we are," he said gesturing toward Amelia.

Emma looked down at Amelia in shock. "You did that, sweetheart?"

Amelia nodded her head. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

Emma bent down in front of her. "You did such a great job," she said, praising her.

Amelia smiled at her, but that happiness was short lived as Gothel rose to her feet facing them once more.

"Ah! The Savior! We meet at last," Gothel sneered.

Emma turned to her. "Yeah. Well, getting to throw you on your ass is a good first meeting in my book."

"You caught me off guard, it won't happen again," she hissed.

Emma saw movement behind Gothel then smirked at her. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

A fireball went flying past Gothel, causing her to stumble back.

"So sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Regina said as she casually walked in their direction.

"What couldn't face me on your own savior, had to bring back up?" Gothel said tauntingly.

"You know, I forgot how much villains like to talk," Emma quipped.

"Well, then by all means, enough talk," she simply said before her hands shot out and a blue wall of magic came hurtling at them. They all dove to either side to avoid it.

As they stood from the ground Emma turned to Killian. "Get the kids inside!"

Killian shook his head vehemently. "I'm not leaving you, Swan!"

"Please, I need to know that you all are okay!" she said desperately.

Killian was about to respond when the earth started to shake. "What the bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

All around them the ground began to crack under their feet, and they both stumbled apart. As the cracks grew larger, Emma heard a scream coming from beside her. Looking over she saw Amelia struggle to keep her footing, getting closer and closer to the opening. Emma got to her just as she was about to reach the edge.

"Woah! I got you," she said in relief, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

The relief was short lived because right before their eyes huge thick vines shot up from the openings all around them. They started blinding themselves together, creating a barrier on either side of Emma and Amelia, leaving them cut off from the others. "Killian! Henry!" Emma called out to them, grabbing onto the vines, trying to break them but to no avail.

"Alone at last." Gothel said, slowly stalking her way toward them.

Emma pushed Amelia behind her. "What? Afraid to take all of us on by yourself?"

"Them?" she scoffed. "Please. They aren't worth my time, but you, you're the Savior, the product of true love. Let's see what you're made of."

Tendrils of dark magic emerged from her, slithering rapidly in their direction. Emma had only a second before it came flying at her and Amelia. She called upon her magic, reaching deep within herself until a brilliant white light burst forth from her hands and met the dark magic head on.

Their magic swirled together as they both battled for the upper hand. Emma could feel herself losing ground, Gothel was both powerful and desperate, two very dangerous traits.

"Is that all you've got, Savior? I must say, I am disappointed."

Emma fought with everything she had, but she was losing. Turning her head to look at Amelia with regret in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Turning to face Gothel she saw the look of smug satisfaction on the witch's face when she realized her victory was close at hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Emma felt a surge of power go through her. Confused, she looked over to see that Amelia had placed her hand upon her arm. Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Only then did Emma understand what was happening. Amelia was sharing her magic with her. Emma could feel her powers being amplified. Turning back she watched in awe as the magic grew larger and began to envelope the darkness.

Gothel's face dropped as she witnessed the sudden turn of events. "What!? That's impossible!"

"Yeah. Probably," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. Using every bit of strength, she channeled the combined powers of Amelia and herself toward Gothel. The result was a tremendous wave of pure white light exploding all around them.

The instant the light touched the vine barrier it started to crumble and break apart. It continued to advance toward Gothel, who was desperately trying to hold it back, but it was in vain. The combined white magic was too much for her, and she was propelled backwards as the wave reached her.

Emma lowered her arms and let out a deep breath. She watched the vines and the cracks in the ground vanish, almost like they were never there to begin with. She suddenly heard a small noise beside her and turned to see Amelia had gone incredibly pale.

"I don't feel good."

Emma watched in horror as the little girl's eyes rolled back into her head before she started to crumple to the ground.

"No! Amelia!"


	11. Chapter 11

Emma caught Amelia just before she hit the ground. Frantically, she was tired to shake the unconscious little girl awake and was unaware that Killian and Henry had reached her.

Upon seeing Amelia lying motionless on the ground Killian turned to Henry. "Go get some help." After Henry left, he fell to the ground beside Emma. "Swan! What happened?" he said in a panic.

Emma lifted her head to look at him. "I wasn't strong enough," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean, love?" Killian asked confused.

"Gothel was overpowering me, then I felt this huge surge of power go through me. It was Amelia. She was somehow sharing her magic with me," she explained as her voice began to crack.

Killian looked shocked. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know!" Emma snapped, her eyes widening when she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry Killian."

Killian was about to respond when they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them. Looking up they saw Henry followed by Blue and some on the other fairies approaching them.

"Emma, what on earth is going on?" Blue asked alarmed.

"Gothel attacked us," Emma told her. She then proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

Blue looked dumbfounded. "My God, she actually shared her magic with you?"

"Yeah," she stopped when she saw the worried look on Blue's face. "What is it?" Emma asked.

The fairy didn't answer her, she only said, "We need to get her inside."

Killian immediately scooped Amelia into his arms and quickly made his way across the yard with Emma and Henry following closely behind him, until suddenly they stopped short. Before them stood Gothel, her arm held tightly by Regina. Glancing down, Emma saw a leather cuff on the witch's wrist.

"You think it's over? This won't stop me!" Gothel hissed as she struggled against Regina's hold.

"Shut up!" Regina said waving her hand in the air and magically silencing the woman. She turned back to Emma. "Go, I got this."

Emma nodded her head gratefully. "Thank you Regina. I'll call you when I can."

"Of course. I hope Amelia's okay," Regina said before her and Gothel disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma swiftly made her way back over to Killian and Henry just as Blue opened the barrier to let them in. They all hurried inside, following Blue down the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. Turning to Henry she asked him to stay out in the hallway until they knew more about what was wrong with Amelia. He reluctantly agreed, and Emma moved into the room just as Killian was gently laying Amelia down on the bed.

Killian had just taken a step back to let Blue look over her when Emma all but collapsed into his arms, wrapping her arms around him in order to anchor herself to him as they both watched the fairy begin to wave her wand over the little girl's prone form.

"Blue, what's wrong with her?" Killian asked worriedly

Blue lowered her wand and walked over to them. "I don't know. I've never heard of anyone doing what Amelia did, and with her being so young, when she transferred her powers, it drained her almost completely," she explained.

"Is she going to..." Emma couldn't finish, the thought too horrible to even say.

Blue shook her head. "No! No. I think she just needs time to rest," she said reassuringly.

They both let out a huge sigh of relief knowing the little girl that they had come to care for so deeply was going to be okay.

"Thank God!" Emma exclaimed happily.

Blue smiled. "I'll let you both be alone with her, if you need anything just let us know," she said, crossing over to the door and exiting through it.

As soon as the door closed Killian wrapped his arms even tighter around Emma. "Oh my love, I thought I had lost you," Killian said softly.

Emma clung tightly to him, trying to soak every inch of him in. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to lose me too."

Killian pulled back from her, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "You are my world, Emma. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he leaned forward, about to place a kiss to her lips when the sound of the door opening stopped him.

They both turned to see Henry coming through the door. "Hey, is it okay to come in now?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Of course, kid," Emma answered, going over to Henry and enveloping him in a hug as soon as he shut the door.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked as they pulled apart.

Emma looked up at her son and upon seeing the worried look on his face, realized how much he truly was affected by what happened. "Oh Henry. I'm fine," she reassured him.

"But you almost weren't," he whispered.

Emma looked to Killian then let out a heavy sigh. "I know. I'm so sorry, Henry. I really thought the days of worrying about fighting villains were over," she said, pulling him in for another hug, while Killian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his family.

A faint noise broke them apart. They all turned to see that Amelia had started to stir on the bed. Emma rushed immediately to her side. " Amelia? Honey? Can you hear me?"

Amelia slowly began to open her eyes. "Emma," she said in a small voice.

"Hey! Yeah, it's me, I'm right here, and so is Killian and Henry," Emma said, running her hand soothingly across her forehead.

Amelia turned her head towards them, smiling upon seeing everyone before her expression suddenly changed to worry. "Is everything okay? Did we get her?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Gothel won't be able to hurt you ever again," s told her vehemently.

"You really mean it?" the little girl exclaimed happily.

Killian moved to sit next to Emma on the bed. 'We mean it, sweetheart. You are safe now."

Amelia sprang forward and threw her arms around their necks. "Thank you!"

Emma and Killian held her tight, so relieved that she was awake at last. They stayed like that until the sound of ringing pierced the air. Pulling back Emma reached for her phone and looked down at the screen. "It's Regina," she said

"Hello," she answered. Emma frowned as she listened to Regina on the other end. "Okay, I'll be right there," she said, hanging up the phone and standing from the bed.

"Is everything alright, love?" Killian asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just need to talk to you in the hall for a minute," Emma told him before turning to Henry. "Stay with Amelia okay?" At his nod they left the room and stepped into the empty hallway.

"Okay, Swan, what's really going on?" Killian inquired.

Emma turned to face him. "Regina said that Gothel will only speak to me. She wants me to come to the hospital."

Killian's eyes went wide. "Emma, no! That witch almost killed you today. I don't want you anywhere near her!" he said desperately.

"Killian, she won't be able to hurt me. Regina put one of the magic cuffs on her, so she can't use her powers at all," she tried to reason.

"Why do you even need to speak with her?" he questioned.

"Because we need to find out how she escaped from the dark realm that Blue sent her to, and if someone helped her do it," she explained.

"What makes you think Gothel will tell you the truth?" he asked.

"Because she lost Killian! She is literally in a prison cell," she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't know, maybe she'll realize that she has nothing else to lose and give the person up."

Killian didn't look convinced. He ran his hand aggressively through his hair knowing that once Emma was determined to do something there really wasn't any talking her out of it. "Fine," he relented. "I'm not happy about this at all, but if it's something you have to do then of course I'll support you. Do you want me to come with you?"

Emma shook her head. " stay here with the kids. I'll be back as soon as I can." she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

They pull back slightly, resting their foreheads against each other. "Be careful, Swan. Just because Gothel is locked up doesn't mean she won't be any less dangerous," Killian cautioned her.

Emma cupped his face in her hands. "I promise. She won't get the best of me this time." With that she gave him one more kiss, then turned and walked down the hall.

Killian watched her retreating form until she disappeared around the corner. "I sure hope your right, Swan," he said with a shake of his head before heading back inside Amelia's room.

When he reentered the room he saw that Amelia had fallen back asleep while Henry was sitting in the chair next to the bed looking at something on his phone. At the sound of the door closing Henry looked up smiling. "Hey." his smile turned into a frown when he saw that Killian was by himself. "Where's mom?"

"She had to go talk to Regina about the best way to handle Gothel," Killian said. While not wanting to lie to his step-son, he didn't want Henry to worry about his mom any more than he already was.

Henry looked at his step-father skeptically until deciding to let it go for now. "I hope they lock her up and throw away the key."

"I'm sure she'll get the punishment she deserves," Killian said as he settled into the chair next to Henry's. Turning towards him Killian saw that Henry's eyes were downcast and he was clenching is phone tightly in his hand.

"Henry, are you okay?"

Henry didn't respond right away, until finally in a low voice said, "I was really scared today, Killian," he admitted reluctantly.

Killian felt his heart clench at Henry's confession. He remembered after they had been separated during the fight with Gothel, how desperate he had been trying to pull apart the vines without success. "I know, Henry. It's okay to feel that way."

Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

Killian hated to think that Henry was keeping all his feelings bottled inside of him. He reached over and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You know, I was really scared, also." he told him.

Henry's disbelieving eyes met Killian's. "Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, of course. Henry just because you're scared in certain situations doesn't mean you're weak or people will think less of you," Killian told him sincerely.

"It's just that you and mom always seem so calm and cool during a crisis. I wanted to be the same. I wanted to be brave and I wasn't," Henry said in a discouraged voice.

"Henry, you don't have to be brave for us. It's our job as your mom and dad to be strong for _you,_ to make _you_ feel safe," Killian stopped when he saw Henry looking at him wide-eyed.

"You called yourself my dad," Henry whispered.

Killian inhaled sharply. He brought his hand up to scratch his ear nervously. "Um… I mean your mother's and I-"

"Killian," Henry interrupted him. "It's okay. I'm really happy that you think of yourself as my dad,"

"Really?" Killian asked.

"Yeah. I know that you heard me yesterday when I called out 'Dad' to you on the _Jolly_ , and I know afterward when I didn't bring it up that maybe you thought I was upset about saying it, but I wasn't," Henry told him.

"You weren't?" Killian said.

"No. I thought that I would be, you know. Except, I think I was more upset that I wasn't," Henry explained.

"How do you mean, lad?"

"I thought that I was betraying my real dad. That by calling you dad it meant I was forgetting him. Then I realized that while I do miss him, I didn't really get to know him very well, and I really just miss the _idea_ of him more." He paused, taking a deep breath then continued, "You've been there for me through so much, been a real father to me, and I'm really happy to have you in my life," Henry finished, nervously waiting for Killian's reaction.

Killian stood from the chair, turning away to compose himself. He never imagined Henry felt that way about him, and to know that he did filled him with such joy.

"Killian?" Henry said as he rose from his own chair to stand behind him, suddenly nervous.

Killian turned to face Henry. "I'm truly honored that you think of me as your father," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I hope that I do the role justice."

"You do." Henry tells him. They smile at each other, then they move forward at the same time to embrace one another tightly.

The moment was broken when Amelia, who had surprisingly slept through their entire conversation, began to trash violently on the bed. Killian rushed to her side, trying desperately to wake her.

"Amelia! Sweetheart, it's alright wake up. It's just a nightmare." The little girl just kept screaming. He looked up to Henry and said, "Go get someone."

Henry rushed to the door, and barely had it open when something was suddenly blown into his face. Stumbling back, he felt is vision begin to fade. The last thing he remembered before he fell was the sound of Killian calling out his name.


	12. The Betrayal

Killian had finally managed to calm Amelia down when he heard the sound of coughing. He swung his head toward the door to see his son start to sway and crumple sideways.

"Henry!" he called out. Rising from the bed he rushed forward and managed to catch Henry just before he hit the ground.

Killian lowered him to the floor and gently started shaking him. "Henry! Henry! Come on lad," he said urgently.

"Don't worry, Captain. He's perfectly fine, merely sleeping," a voice said from the doorway.

Killian looked up. His eyes widened in shock at who was standing before him. "What? Silver? But why?"

The dark haired fairy walked into the room and stared down at Killian with a menacing look on her face."It's nothing personal, but my mistress must have what she needs," Silver said nonchalantly.

"Your mistress?" Confusion crossed Killian's face for a brief second before realization dawned on him. "Gothel. You're the one who helped her escape from the dark realm," he stated.

"Very good. Now, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I must take the child," she said sounding anything but sorry.

"Like hell you will," Killian rose to his feet, intending to do everything in his power to protect Amelia. He barely took a step forward when his whole body was suddenly frozen in place.

"Now, did you really think that was going to work. You're out of your depth, Captain. You're no match for us," she taunted as she made her way over to the bed.

"No!" Killian could only watch helplessly as Silver stood over Amelia (who strangely hadn't stirred during the confrontation), placed her hand on the little girl's arm, and vanished in a plum of red smoke.

Immediately after they disappeared Killian was released from the spell and could move again. "Bloody Fucking Hell!" he turned and flipped the coffee table that was beside him in rage.

As he stood there trying to calm himself he heard a groan coming from behind him. "Killian?"

Turning, he saw Henry start to stir. "Henry," Killian sighed with relief, going over to his son and helping him to sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Henry said looking up at Killian in confusion. "Dad, what happened?"

"One of the fairies is working with Gothel. She blew some sort of sleeping powder into your face and then incapacitated me," Killian paused, unsure of how exactly to tell him this. "She took Amelia," he said solemnly.

"What!" Henry said, alarmed when he made it to his feet. "We have to go find her!" He started to rush towards the door but Killian put a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We will but first we have to get ahold of your mother." Killian pulled out his phone, intending on calling Emma, only to see that he had no reception.

Henry saw the frown forming on his father's face. "What's wrong?"

"My phone's not getting a signal. That shouldn't be possible,"

"Mine is saying the same thing," Henry said showing him the phone screen.

A feeling of trepidation went through Killian. "Come on. Let's go," he hurried out the door and down the hall with Henry right behind him. When he made it to the main doors a blast of magic sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"Dad!" Henry yelled, running over to him. "What was that?" he asked.

Before Killian could answer, Blue came rushing into the foyer. "It was Silver. She put us all under a sleeping spell,"

"Aye, we know. She's the one that helped Gothel escape the dark realm," Killian said as he rose from the ground. "And she took Amelia"

"What! No!" Blue said distressed. "When we came to we found out the entire convent was encased in a force field we couldn't undo."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked concerned.

Killian ran his hand roughly through his hair. "It means we're trapped in here."

XXX

Emma walked down the corridor of the hospital wanting to get this over with so she could go home to her family. Turning the corner she spotted Regina standing by a set of elevators.

"Come on, let's get this over with." she grumbled when she reached the other woman.

Regina was slightly taken aback by her tone. "Is everything alright? It's not Amelia, is it?"

Emma looked sharply up at Regina in confusion. "What? No!" She shook her head. "Amelia's fine. I'm not looking forward to speaking to _her._ "

When they stepped into the elevator Regina pressed the button for the basement floor. "I'm sorry that I had to call you down here, it's just that Gothel was adamant that you were the only person she would talk to," she said apologetically.

"I just don't want to give this witch anymore opportunity to spew her craziness," Emma said angrily.

Before the other woman could respond the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. As they exited, Regina led Emma to a door at the very end of the hallway.

"She's in here. Do you want me to come in with you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I should do this on my own," she said, turning the handle and stepping inside the room.

Gothel was sitting on the edge of the bed, her wrists shackled to a length of chain that was connected to the floor. At the sound of the door opening she looked up and smiled pleasantly at Emma.

"Ah! How wonderful to see you again"

Emma raised her eyebrow at her. "You're awful cherry for someone in chains," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh! These," Gothel raised her hands in the air and shook the chains. "I won't be in them for very long," she said smugly.

"And how exactly do you think you will be getting out of them?" Emma scoffed.

"All in due time. First, let's have a little chat, just us girls."

"I have no interest in chatting with you! Just say what you have to say so I can leave," Emma said, her voice rising.

"My! Such hostility. Temper, temper, Savior," Gothel said mockingly.

Emma took a deep breath as she felt herself become angrier with each passing moment. She knew that was exactly what Gothel wanted, and refused to give her the satisfaction.

"You know what, this was a waste of time. Hope you enjoy your cell, because your going to be here for a long time," she said turning to exit the room.

"Wait!" Gothel called out.

Emma stopped in the open doorway. She turned to face the witch with a look of contempt. "I'm done playing games. You lost, and your big plan went up in smoke. How does it feel knowing that you spent all those years trapped in that dark realm doing all that plotting for nothing?"

Suddenly, an eerie calmness washed over Gothel's features. "Was it really?"

Emma scoffed at her. "You're insane." She once again turned to leave, but a figure stepped in her path stopping her. "Silver? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Well it's about time you showed up. I thought I was going to listen to her blather on all night," Gothel said, seemingly unsurprised to see the fairy standing there.

Emma had no time to process the situation before Silver blew a powder in her face. She immediately started to sway, trying desperately to stay upright, but it was a losing battle. She fell forward onto her knees, hands braced on the floor in front of her before finally collapsing to the ground. Right before losing consciousness she saw Gothel standing over her with a smirk on her face.

"Nighty night Savior."

Then everything went dark.

XXX

Emma woke up disoriented. Groaning, she sat up and saw that she had been taken to some sort of underground chamber. Looking through the dim light in front of her, she realized she was in a prison like structure.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the bars that held her captive. Instinctively, she raised her hand and tried to open the bars with her magic… but nothing happened.

When Emma lifted her hands to try again she saw the black cuff that adorned her right wrist. "Damn it!" she yelled in frustration.

"Emma," a voice called to her.

Emma whirled around, trying to peer through the darkness. A second later a familiar form came into the light.

"Amelia," she gasped as the little girl ran forward and hugged her around the waist. When they pulled apart Emma sank down on her knees and placed her hands on Amelia's arms. "What happened? What are you doing here?'

"She's here for exactly the same reason you are."

Emma sprang to her feet and pushed Amelia behind her just as Gothel came into view. The witch was dressed in robes and carrying a wand. Emma had a terrible suspicion about what was about to happen.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked wearily.

"Because I need power to complete my plan, and the both of yours will do quite nicely. So just sit tight and I'll be back," Gothel turned to walk away only to pause and turn back. "Who has lost now, Emma" she taunted before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

As soon as Gothel disappeared Emma frantically started to pull at bars, hitting and kicking them with everything she had. When she realized her attempts were fruitless she slumped to the ground, resting her back against the metal.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, leaning her head back.

"Emma," Amelia whispered quietly as she came to stand right next to her.

Emma looked up into the scared face of the little girl who she had come to care so very much for. "Oh, sweetheart. Come here," she said, opening her arms out to her.

Amelia immediately collapsed into Emma as sobs wracked her small frame. Emma gently stroked her hair until she finally calmed. It was then that she noticed a similar cuff like her own on Amelia's wrist. _It seemed that Gothel thought of everything,_ Emma thought bitterly.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever until Amelia pulled back and looked at Emma. "Are we going to die?" she tearfully asked.

Emma didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to scare Amelia anymore then she already was, but she also didn't want to lie to her either.

"Amelia," she said, cupping her face. "I promise you that I will do everything I can to get us out of here. Okay?" she vehemently told her.

Amelia nodded her head and gave Emma a tearful smile. "Okay." She grew quiet again and her face fell slightly. "Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma looked at her in confusion. "Why are you sorry, baby?"

"Because this is all my fault. You wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for me. It would have been better if everyone had never even met me," Amelia said, her lip starting to tremble.

Emma shook her head. "No! Amelia none of this is your fault. You have been so brave and strong through all of this and I am so glad that I met you."

Amelia's eyes widened at that. "Really?"

Emma nodded with a smile. "Really. So no more of that kind of talk, we need to find a way out of here."

"That won't be possible," a voice said from behind them.

Emma and Amelia sprang to their feet, watching as Silver, who was dressed in a black robe, hurried to the prison. "I don't care that I have this cuff on me. If you touch her I won't need magic to take you out," Emma threatened

Silver quickly looked behind her. "Be quiet," she whispered. "As I was saying, escaping won't be possible. Not without help," she responded, reaching into the pocket of her robe and pulling out a small vial filled with a dark liquid.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused while pointing to the vial. "And what is that?"

"You'll see. Now stand back," she said as she threw the contents of the vial at the bars.

Emma watched in amazement as the bars began to shimmer and then disappear before her eyes, leaving behind a hole just big enough for them to go through. She looked at Silver with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you two out of here. Now hurry, I've subdued Gothel but I don't know how long the spell will last," Silver said, gesturing for them to follow her.

Emma grabbed her by the arm to halt her. "First things first before we go anywhere with you. What did you do to my husband and son?" she demanded.

Silver looked down at the hand on her arm and then up into Emma's face. "I assure you that I did not harm them, I merely did the same thing I did to you. Gothel has them trapped inside the convent, so if you want to free them we have to go now!"

Emma took Amelia by the hand and hurried down the tunnel behind the fairy. "Why are you helping us, when you helped _her_ bring us here?"

"Because I can't be a part of this anymore. When Blue banished her I thought that I was free, that I could forget the things I did for her and then I found out she was back and I knew it was only a matter of time before she dragged me back into her hell," Silver said, her voice full of regret.

Emma stopped, realizing exactly what she meant by that. "You mean you were there the first time she tried this spell?" she asked, horrified.

Stopping as well, and letting out a heavy sigh, Silver turned and faced Emma. "Yes. I was responsible for keeping the children asleep while she went out to retrieve more ingredients for it, and I hated myself for doing it."

Emma could tell that Silver was being truthful in her remorse for the part she played in bringing them here. So, she simply reached out and placed a hand upon hers, and said. "Thank you."

The dark haired fairy merely nodded and the four of them continued down the tunnel. It seemed like they were going around in circles, every turn identical to the last, when finally Silver called out. "It's just up ahead!"

"What is?" Emma asked bewildered, because all she saw was what looked like a dead end.

"The exit." Just as she said that a door suddenly appeared in front of them.

Their pace began to pick up at the thought of freedom when suddenly they were stopped in their tracks by an invisible wall. "NO! NO!" Silver screamed, banging her hands against it.

"Now did you really think that pathetic spell was going to hold me Silver? I am ten times more powerful than that, I thought you would have figured that out by now," Gothel said as she emerged from the shadows of the tunnel.

"No more, Gothel. This is sick and wrong! What you did to those children was an abomination."

"What _I_ did, you mean what _we_ did. If I'm not mistaken you were right there cheering me on," Gothel interrupted her with a sneer.

"I was naive. I thought that you were doing it for the greater good of the fairies, for our species."

"Please! You knew what you were doing. You just chose to follow me, chose to help me take those children's powers from them. You have no one to blame but yourself," Gothel said.

"Maybe. And I may have to live with myself for it, but I won't follow you. Not anymore." Silver threw her hands out, and an invisible wave of magic barreled toward a surprised Gothel, knocking her off her feet and into the tunnel wall.

Behind them the invisible wall disintegrated making way for their escape. Emma tugged on Silver's robe sleeve. "Come on, now's our chance. Let's go."

As they turned to flee, Silver was suddenly lifted up off the ground. "My, my. I didn't think you had that in you. Too bad it was all for nothing," Gothel said winded, but relatively unscathed from her meeting with the wall. "I am truly sorry about this Silver. I did consider you my friend."

Silver met Emma's horrified gaze, trying without words to say how sorry that she wasn't able to save them. "Turn her away," were the only words she managed to get out before she let out an agonizing scream.

Emma turned Amelia away from the terrible scene in front of her, and covered her ears as the screams continued, until finally silence was the only thing that could be heard in the tunnel other than their harsh breathing.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," she whispered to the little girl as she turned back around and saw black robes on the ground where Silver used to be.

"Such a pity. Good help is so hard to find nowadays," Gothel said nonchalantly. "Now back to the business at hand." She stretched out her hands and from them magic in the shape of a robe flew towards Emma and Amelia, wrapping itself tightly around them.

Emma struggled against the magic that held her. "You won't win."

Gothel laughed. "Oh, my dear, I already have. Nobody is coming for you two."

Emma shook her head. "You're wrong. If there is one thing my family excels at, it's finding each other."

"I admire the hope you have, but I'm afraid it's all in vain. Your beloved husband and son are trapped, and nobody knows where you are. You are completely alone," the witch taunted.

"You'll see. They will come and we will defeat you," Emma said with conviction.

Gothel jerked the magic robe until Emma's face was inches from hers. "Enough! You have been a thorn in my side, and it will be a delight to dispose of you. And the only thing that your beloved family is going to find are your lifeless bodies," she hissed before throwing her hands in the air and the three of them disappear in a plume of smoke.

XX

Killian paced up and down the length of the foyer for what seemed like the millionth time. "Why isn't it working?" he asked impatiently as he turned to Blue and the other fairies as they ran their wands along the panel of the door.

Blue sighed in frustration. "If you would stop asking me every five minutes, maybe we would be able to concentrate."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. It's not like Emma and Amelia are being held by an insane witch," Killian sarcastically said.

"I am fully aware of the situation, but we are not going to get anywhere if you keep interrupting us," Blue said, becoming increasingly annoyed at not being able to remove the spell that kept them trapped.

"You're supposed to be the blasted Blue fairy. Although, I shouldn't be surprised you can't fix this, you didn't even know that one of your most trusted fairies was working with the enemy," Killian said snidely.

Blue whirled on him, anger clear on her face. "I don't believe I asked or wanted the input of a pirate. So why don't you just stay out of our way and do what you're good at... nothing."

Killian opened his mouth to bite out another insult when a voice called out. "Stop!"

Killian and Blue turned to see Henry standing off to the side with a stricken look on his face. "Just stop. Listen, we are all worried, but yelling insults at each other isn't going to help solve our problem."

They hung their heads in shame. Both appalled at the way they had behaved. "Aye, you're right. I'm sorry, my boy." He turned to Blue. "Forgive me, I spoke out of fear and it was uncalled for."

Blue could tell that he was being sincere, and regretted speaking so harshly to him. She admitted that she had held a grudge against him for his role in trapping herself and the other fairies all those years ago. But she could see now how unfair that was to him, and how much he had changed to be a better man. "I'm sorry, too. I haven't treated you fairly, and that was wrong of me."

Killian was slightly taken aback by Blue's response. He had a feeling that she wasn't talking about their shouting match just now. He gave her a nod of understanding and then cleared his throat. "Alright then, let's get back to it."

After several minutes one of the fairies let out a cry of excitement, "It's working!"

Killian and Henry snapped their heads up and watched as a shimmery line of magic began to dissolve all around them. "Oh! Bloody good show, ladies. Well done!"

Racing over to the main door, he practically tore it off its hinges in a hurry to get out. He had just made it out onto the top of the stairs when he saw Regina, David, and Snow standing on the ground below him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Regina exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Mom, Grandma, Grampa!" Henry called out with joy. Running down the steps and into his mother's arms.

"Regina. Where's Emma?!" Killian asked frantically when he reached the group.

Regina pulled away from Henry's embrace and looked at Killian with regret. "I don't know. When I noticed that she had been gone awhile I went to check on her and found the cell empty. Both her and Gothel were gone," she explained

Killian felt like his legs were nearly about to give out. "No,"

"I immediately called Snow and David. When they met me here, we saw the force field around the building."

"Killian, what happened?" Snow asked

"I'll tell you what happened. Gothel had an accomplice amongst the fairies. Silver. She incapacitated Henry and I, and took Amelia," he said distressed.

The trio stared at him in shock. "What!" Regina said, disbelief clear in her voice.

"She trapped us in the convent," he said, swallowing roughly before continuing. "So she could help Gothel take Emma."

They were all at a loss for words. David looked over at Henry who's eyes had begun to well up with tears, then back at Kilian. He reached over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll get them back," he said with determination.

"How? We have no idea where Gothel has been hiding or the first place to even look," Killian said despondently.

"There has to be some sort of clue about where she is. What about SIlver? Maybe she left something behind, we should check her room." David suggested.

Killian let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine. It's worth a shot. Let's get to it."

The five of them headed back inside to hopefully find anything that will help them locate Emma and Amelia.

XX

After an hour of searching, which had resulted in nothing, tensions were beginning to rise. "This is a waste of time!" Killian said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Snow, ever the optimist, tried to remain positive. "We can't give has to be something we are missing."

"We have searched everywhere and there's nothing! And every second we waste is another second that Emma and Amelia are in the hands of that monster!" The last few hours of fear and uncertainty had finally started to bubble to the surface, causing Killian to lash out with his hook and swipe at the contents that were on the dresser he was standing next to.

When everything clattered to the floor an old jewelry box broke open and the five of them watched in shock as a plume of smoke rose from it.

"What the hell?" Regina said as a figure began to figure of Silver.

The young fairy looked nervously around before speaking. "I must be quick. If you are seeing this then my part in Gothel's plan has finally been made known. It also means that I am most likely dead. I know that there is nothing that I can do to atone for my transgressions, but I hope that when you do find this message that it's not too late. I'll be attempting to rescue Emma and Amelia from Gothel myself, but if I am not successful I have brewed a potion that will take you directly to the entrance of her hideout." She stopped suddenly, her eyes darting nervously to the side. "I must go. Please hurry." Then the connection winked out.

As soon as the image faded, there was silence for several seconds before Killian finally broke it. "She was trying to help us. Let's not have it be in vain. We have to find that potion," he said urgently as they set to work, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.


End file.
